


It's Complicated

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Explicit Language, Hermaphrodite!Harry, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Winchester brothers didn't have the only key to the bunker? What if there was another one? A new men of letters legacy appears, how will the boys handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new addition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own zilch.

"Dude, I can't believe we just went up against semi-immortal nazis."

Dean mumbled to his brother as they both got out of the Impala and went to what Dean calls their new home.

As soon as Sam opened the door Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi blasted from inside.

They pulled out their guns and slowly moved inside to see who the intruder was.

It is safe to say that as soon as they got the view of their intruder both froze with the exact same expressions on their faces. Their eyes on the dancing girl, who only wore a bra and skin tight jeans with a bottle of whisky in her hand.

Sam quickly got a hold of his emotions and nudged Dean to get his attention.

"What the hell is going on?!" He whispered furiously to his brother.

Dean shrugged, his eyes easily going back to the girl when he heard the music change to Nickelback's Something in your mouth. His eyes glued to the way that body moved, it was hypnotising he almost tripped on a duffle bag at the end of the stairs.

Sam slapped his shoulder to gain back his attention.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Talk to her?" Dean said making Sam look at him incredulously, then sighing and nodding.

They slowly moved down until they got close to her but not so close that she would notice them.

Sam looked at Dean meaningfully, his eyes clearly saying that he should talk to her. But Dean shook his head furiously.

Sam sighed and raised his hands to start another one of their rock, paper and scissor challenge. Like always Dean lost and Sam pushed him slightly towards the now swaying girl.

"Uhem!" Dean coughed trying to gain her attention. It worked.

She jumped startled and turned towards them and they were struck by her gorgeous features. The waist length black hair had some pastel green lowlights that some what matched her too bright almond wide green eyes. Dean couldn't take his eyes from her full pouty red lips. Her high cheek bones accented her delicacy.

Her scream brought them back to the present. They nearly got hit with the whisky bottle she threw at them. She quickly turned to the swords display and grabbed one. Before she could turn around and start to swing, Sam hurried and wound his arms around her trapping her hands. If Sam was honest with himself he would say that it was the most tempting body he ever wrapped his arms around.

She started to struggle and scream bloody murder until he sat her on the chair Dean offered and cuffed her to it.

"Shut up!" Dean's shout made her close her mouth and look at him incredulously.

"You broke in and cuffed me to a chair, you expect me to simply shut up?!" They were slightly surprised by the British accent of her musical voice but that did not stop them from interrogating her.

"We broke in?!" Sam pointed at himself and his brother. "We live here!"

"Don't try to convince me with your bullshit, this place is a secret headquarters that only a legacy would know about." She locked eyes with Sam and then Dean. "You need a special made key to get in, so now just move along and kill me or set me free. But let me fucking tell you if you do either of those things you will fucking regret it!"

"Well, don't you have quite the potty mouth." Dean looked down at her in amusement. "Sammy."

Sam just chuckled and pulled out the key from his pocket.

"Is this the key you were talking about?"

"Bloody hell!" She stood up cuffs free, and brought out her own key. "You two are men of letters?!"

"Don't be so shocked." Dean said indignantly taking offence. "And how the hell did you get out of these cuffs?!" He moved forwards to grab her when Sam pulled him back.

"The man who raised me is a hunter." She huffed crossing he arms.

"Dean wait, where did you get that key from?" He asked holding his hands for her key, which she reluctantly gave. They were exactly the same.

"I got it from my Godfather, he got it from my father who was a Man Of  Letter. He was killed a few months ago." She looked down. Not fast enough that they didn't see the pain of loss in her too green eyes.

"What killed him?" Dean asked, a feeling in his gut told him that he knew who.

"Abbadon." She looked up eyes glinting with holy anger.

"Well, welcome aboard." Dean clapped his hands and grinning broadly. "I'm Dean this is Sammy our grandfather was a man of letters."

Sam smiled at her and offered his hand. "I prefer Sam, pleasure to meet a fellow man er woman of letters."

"Harry Potter, but I go by Ari for short." Ari smiled mischievousness glinted from her eyes setting him slightly on edge.

"Yes, we are pleasured to meet you." Dean's grin tuned to a smirk as his eyes went down her half dressed form, making Ari blush and for Sam to slap him on the back of his head while taking off his jacket and giving her to wear.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving Sam and honest smile once their eyes locked.

Sam smiled back, too awe struck to move his eyes from those heavenly greens.

Dean looked between the two, his eyes flashed with mischief. He had a lot of plotting to do.


	2. To Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few snippets of Ari's life before she arrived at the bunker. It's full of time skips to get it moving faster, hope you like it.

He ran, he didn't know where he was headed to he just ran. He had just turned 11 and he over heard his aunt and uncle talk about what had happened to his parents.

*Flashback*

He was awake in his cupboard counting the seconds to his birthday as he usually does every year when he heard them. His uncle was drunk as usual and his aunt was keeping him company like the good normal wife that she was.

"That deal you made all those years back brought us that freak, he is your fault." His uncle slurred already drunk. "That little boy/girl freak should have died with his damn parents. Should have drowned him when we had the chance."

"How would I know that when I made a deal to curse my sister that both her husband and her would die and leave their freak baby for me to raise!" She huffed, neither of them knew of the panicking and depressed innocent child that heard them.

"Well I won't have it!" The chair groaned as the heavy man stood up. "I'm going to get rid of that burden once and for all!" His heavy foot steps was load as he stumbled toward Harry's cupboard, as soon as he opened the door Harry was ready. He maneuvered under Vernon's arm and ran to the door and out. Not once did he look back.

*End flashback.*

He panted as he leaned against the dirty ally wall. Tears filled his eyes, he shouldn't be surprised by what his supposed aunt did after all he lived under their tender love and care since he was two months old. But he was and he was barely holding it together. Where will he go now? What will he do? A sudden noise to his left alerted him to a man slowly moving closer to him. He was about to run when the man moved faster than a normal human could and pinned him to the wall he was leaning against. "What do we have here?" The strange man purred moving closer.

"You smell delicious little boy." Harry froze when the man proceeded to sniff along his neck.

Harry whimpered and started to struggle, he was about to scream for help when the strange man was pulled away from him and blood splattered all over his face. He stood as still as a statue when his rescuer whipped his machete against his jeans to clean the blood and moved closer to him making him flinch away.

"Easy there," The man spoke softly and hid the machete in a holster under his coat. "I'm not going to do you any harm child." The man raised his hands in front of him to show that he didn't have any weapons. As he moved closer the clearer his looks became to Harry. He was a very tall man about 6'2" blue eyes and blond hair was cut close on both sides but taller in the middle, with a five o'clock shadow. He locked to be in his mid-thirties and was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket on top.

"My name is Bryant. What's yours?" He asked as he started to check Harry over for any injuries.

"Harry." He murmured when the man was done with his check.

"What are you doing here in the dark Harry? Where's your family?" Bryant asked and he was heartbroken when the boy sniffed and started to sob. He listened to everything that happened to the boy so far but he had to stop him when Harry talked about how his aunt had made a deal for his parents to die.

"How old are you Harry?" He asked urgently, he pulled him slightly back from himself.

"I'm eleven, today is my birthday." He sniffed and rubbed his tiny fists to clear his eyes.

"How long have you lived with your aunt and uncle?" Harry quickly answered with two months as he saw the urgency in the rugged mans face.

Bryant groaned as his suspicions became correct, the harpy was a witch. Now he had to get rid of a demon. He gave a suffering sigh and looked down at the messy head of hair and big wet green eyes and he succumbed to the little boys innocence.

"Well I guess you can come with me dove." He informed the boy before lifting him in his arms and moving to where he parked his car. He had a demon to deal with.

* * *

 *Three years later.*

Harry sighed as he looked down at the book Bry gave him to read on Greek lore. Today was his birthday and it already sucked. As soon as he woke up, he felt like hell. His stomach felt like it was being ripped apart and he just wanted to lay in bed and suffer in peace. Bryant disagreed and threw the book he was currently reading at him and went to meet a contact of his, that was three hours ago. He groaned as another jolt of pain came from his stomach, he didn't remember eating anything bad. Just as he was going to the bathroom and have a soak to see if the pain would lessen Bry opened the door and swaggered in as usual, and Harry wanted to choke him as usual.

"Don't you look bitchy." The blonde said as he noticed the glaring green eyes, he sat next to him and put his legs on the younger's lap. Harry huffed and shoved his legs off then got up and went to have a little soak.

"Where are you going?" Bryant asked as he comfortably lay on Harry's bed. Harry rolled his eyed and pointed to the only other door besides the door out to him. "Like I said bitchy." He was flipped off before the bathroom door slammed.

Harry locked the door behind him and went to fill the tub, when the water reached the temperature he liked he plugged it and started to undress. He removed his shirt and undershirt and looked at his upper chest in the mirror. He sighed when he noticed that his what used to be flat chest started to swell as he grew older. He now had about a small B-cup breasts, he huffed when he remembered that conversation with Bryant a year and a half ago. He went back to undressing when he finally reached his underpants he froze, eyes going wide as he noticed the red stain on his underwear. _Shit! Bry is not going to like this._ He thought panicking slightly. He quickly wrapped a towel around his body and hurried out the bathroom.

"Woah, woah!" Bryant returned his gun to its place on his waist and covered his eyes. "What did I say about only walking around it a towel?!"

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes at the mans antics. "You're not going to like this but.." He fidgeted with his towel and looked down.

"But..?" He prompted crossing his hands against his chest.

"I just had my period." Harry mentally counted, 5 4 3 2 1.

"WHAT?!" Bryant shouted slightly high-pitched, yeah Harry will remember that later.

"Are you dense?" A delicate dark brow rose. "I said I just had My Period so I need some pads. You will be getting them. Obviously." He said slowly almost mockingly.

"Well obviously." Bryant replied breathlessly. "I think I need to sit down for a minute." He sat back on the bed while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you done being a sissy? Cause I still need those pads." Harry crossed his arms and started to tap his foot waiting.

"I guess you have an excuse for being extra bitchy today." The blonde chuckled still a bit pale, but he did manage to get up and move to the door.

"Asshole!" Harry shouted after him. "Don't forget the bras and panties while your at it."

Bryant turned around and looked at the teen horrified.

"Don't be a prude, I'm sure you've seen those before." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, to a girl I'm going to sleeping with not my child!" That got him a smile from the teen.

"Just go and please hurry." He huffed but went to get the requested items anyways. This was going to be awkward, he thought. Leaving an amused teen behind.

* * *

*Four years later.*

It has been two years since he got out of prison for supposedly killing his best friend and his wife. It's has been two years since he went looking for his godson but with no lead to find. So he was very surprised when he ran into him while on a hunt.

He was taking a two days break from his search to deal with a simple salt and burn in the town that he was living in temporarily, when he literally ran into him exiting a room from the same motel he was in. But saying he didn't look like what Sirius expected would be an understatement. Long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes, he could see a mix of both Lily and James and something uniquely his that he couldn't identify. He was wearing washed out ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt that said 'Shhhh no one cares' well that was all James. He was also wearing black combat boots and a black backpack. Earrings that on a closer look read 'If you can read this you are too damn close' he contained a laugh as he quickly moved back. A few rings on a couple of fingers, what trapped his attention the most was the anti possession necklace.

"Mate, my eyes are up here." The teen snapped when his eyes remained on the necklace for a moment too long.

'Were those breasts?' He thought before out of nowhere a right hook slammed against his jaw, sending him against the wall.

"HARRY!" A voice came from behind the boy..? Girl...? "What the fuck happened? I leave you for five minutes and you punch someone!" "Daddy!" Sirius slowly stood and looked at where the man walked from.

"He kept looking at my boobs what did you expect me to do? Wait until he made a move?!"

"Now wait a minute," Sirius hurried to explain when the mans glare turned from his daughter to him. "I was looking at the anti possession necklace, that's all!"

"So you weren't looking at my boobs (Don't say that word!) they are boobs Dad what do you want me to call them?" She asked Sirius the turned at her fathers exclamation.

 

"Don't refer to those things as anything!" The blonde man exclaimed, making the teen chuckle and murmuring about how prude the old man was.

Sirius shock his head and looked closely at her face, she looked so much like Lily and James and the man called her Harry. But Harry was a boy.... Right?

"Daddy he's doing it again." His head snapped back up to look between the two.

"No!" He exclaimed. "You just look very much like my godson, his name was Harry too." His smile turned sad.

"Oh." She looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Is your godsons name Harry Potter?"

* * *

 *Two years later.*

"ARI DUCK!" Sirius yelled at him ducking himself behind a counter as the ghost they were trying to salt and burn threw very sharp tools towards them. This was the weirdest ghost they have encountered so far in the U.S. They have only been here a couple of months, only him and Sirius. Bryant deciding to stay to 'protect the people of Britian' if you asked Ari he would say that being caught one too many times by the man snogging and dry humping with a few guys were to much for Bryant's poor old heart.

Anyways, back to the ghost's story. A guy broke up with his long time girlfriend and when he walked out the girl decided to jump from the fifth floor, but wait here's the catch. The girl landed on the boyfriend, she survived but he died. I would guess that would make for a very vengeful spirit.

They made quick work of the ghost and moved on to the next hunt.

Ever since the day they met Sirius has been telling him all about his parents and what they did. Teaching her everything he knew. If he didn't know something then he would consult the books left behind by his parents. But the most exciting thing that he learned, is the Men Of Letters. And how his parents were a part of them. His mother was the brains while his father was the muscle.

It wasn't until two years into their stay in America when they caught a lead in a hunt. A lead that cost Sirius's life.

Now Sirius was dead. Killed by a Knight Of Hell named Abaddon. Ari couldn't reach Bryant but he wasn't worried it happened too many times to count, he'd call back eventually. Ari was breaking apart and the only thing that kept him going was to find a way to kill a Knight Of Hell and to find the headquarters of The Men Of Letters.

Six months later he found it. It was in a nowhere spot. Underground. He got in turned the lights on stood leaning on the railing in awe of the huge place. He moved down step after step. Left his bag next to the last step, but not after taking the bottle of whiskey he had stashed inside and played his iPhone on shuffle. It was time to celebrate.

He couldn't believe he finally found it! He to a long gulp from the bottle which spilled on his shirt a little, he took it off and threw it away. It's not like anyone was there. He soon regretted not looking around before partying.

One minute he was dancing and drinking from the bottle in his hand the next there was a cough behind him. He quickly turned around and found two very muscly very hot guys. When he thought back at his reaction he cringed, he just hoped Bryant never found out about it.

It was quite shocking to learn that both of them were actually Men Of Letters. Sam and Dean Winchester, those names were kinda familiar. He was also mortified when he remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his boobs were on display. Admittedly, he was wearing a bra but still! Sam gave him his jacket and he quickly put it on the gave Sam a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Sam gave him a somewhat dorky smile that -not to be sugery ugh- shot to his heart.

Dean broke their connected eyes with a cough, giving Sam a smirk that the taller man didn't notice.

"How about I show you a room that you can stay in." Dean gave him a seductive half smirk that brought a bang of sadness to his heart, it reminded him too much of Sirius. So he just nodded and forced a smile. He went to get his bag from where he left it, but it was quickly snatched by Dean who threw it at Sam to carry.

"Thanks for the warning." Sam huffed as he tried to get his breath back to normal from where the heavy bag smacked him in the face. "Jerk."

"No problem, bitch." Came the cheeky reply.

Ari just stared between the brothers bemused. They lead him to an empty room, it was nice and spacey. He nodded his head to Sam in thanks when he placed the bag next to the bed.

"This will be you room, feel free to make it your own." Was Dean's parting words before he left the room. Sam just stood fidgeting for a minute as Ari inspected the room.

"Umm... My room is right in front of yours and Dean is two doors down from mine." He trailed off when those too green eyes turned to look at him. He licked his suddenly dry lips and pointed behind her so that those eyes would leave his. "That's the bathroom. If you need anything just call. You know where the kitchen is."

"Thank you." Ari looked at the shy awkward giant and snickered inwardly.

Sam startled when the gorgeous girl took off his jacket and handed it back to him leaving her in her bra and jeans. Suddenly his throat became drier than the Sahara. He hurriedly took the jacket and bolted from the room. Ari chuckled when he heard the door in front of his slam shut.He just quietly closed his door and went to jump on the bed. His last thought before he went to dream land was that _'This was going to be fun'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=157886299 
> 
> What Harry wore when he first met Sirius. If you wanted to know.
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=157890788
> 
> Harry's clothes meeting the Winchesters.
> 
> https://josefinephotography.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/josef3.jpg
> 
> My Bryant (What I imagine him to look like.) when Harry first met him. Just imagine him 10 years older if I write him again.
> 
>  
> 
> I may do another story detailing Harry's begining if you'd like.


	3. To Roam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing.
> 
> AN: I'm thinking about paring Dean/Castiel what do you guys think? Btw IF you want to know the exact clothing of Ari's in this chapter and the previous check out these. 
> 
> Morning Ari:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=158179377
> 
> Ari playing Agent: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=158209113
> 
> Ari's Bar Outfit:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=158217619
> 
> To help you imagination.

It was a usual morning for the brothers, get up, get dressed, get food then search for a new hunt. Today was different. Both brothers were sat at the main table with their breakfast. Dean was enjoying it while Sam was multitasking between eating and searching the news on his laptop for a hunt. Their guest was completely forgotten, that was until she showed up.

Sam and Dean both looked up as the bunkers door opened and revealed the form of their new guest. She was wearing a black shirt that hung off one shoulder that had 'HUNGOVER' in bold white writings and 'Last night was my bitch' in smaller letters under it. Black and white drawstring shorts revealed her gorgeous legs, black knee socks and tall combat boots. She was wearing round frame sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun and her hair was in a high messy bun.

Sam's eyes were quickly drawn to the revealed skin of her thighs and shoulder, while Dean's eyes zeroed in on the doughnut in her hand and the large cup of steaming black coffee.

"Good morning boys." She greeted as she sat down next to Dean, leaning back on her chair and propping her boot covered legs on the table. "Any luck finding a hunt?" She turned to Sam while slipping her sunglasses down her nose.

"Uhhh, there was a mysterious death of a few people in Maine." He pulled the news paper article from earlier to show her.

She rose from her seat and set her coffee and the doughnut on the table before moving to lean over Sam's shoulder to read the article.

"Two men found skinned to the bone, interesting." She straightened and Sam missed the smell of her vanilla lotion as she did. "When do we leave?"

"It's already taken by a friend of ours." Sam sighed going back to his search and half eaten breakfast. He was startled by the loading of a gun to lock up. Just in time to see Dean's hand halfway reaching for the innocent sprinkled doughnut and Ari with a 44 mag gun to his head.

"Hands away from the doughnut bucko." She hissed, Sam can honestly admit that he was very aroused by her.

"Damn you move fast." Dean gulped wondering if he should take his chances with eating the doughnut. She wouldn't shoot him, would she?

"Ari, it's just a doughnut." Sam tried to calm the situation. Earning twin glares from his brother and his current crush. "Fine." He huffed gathering his dish and Dean's to put them in the kitchen.

When he came back Dean was eating the doughnut as if it was the nectar of the gods while Ari was playing with a familiar knife.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam exclaimed looking at his now slightly guilty brother and a smug Ari.

"What?" Dean asked around his mouthful, taking a drink from the Starbucks cup.

"I give up." Sam huffed and went back to his laptop.

"So, Ari." Dean casually called out to the girl now playing with the knife. "How long since you been a hunter?"

Sam slightly raised his head to show that he was listening but not giving up his search.

"Well," she started, eyes focused on the runes on the knife. "I ran into a vampire when I was eleven, and was saved by a hunter 'Bryant Elric' he was the father I never had ever since."

"Father you never had?" "He taught you to be a hunter?" Sam and Dean asked respectively. Sam abandoning his search for now.

"Yes, he and later my godfather taught me how to be the perfect hunter." She gave a half sad smile. "And my parents were killed when I was two month old, which I later discovered was cursed many times by my aunt the witch." She fiddled with the knife not looking at any of the brothers, missing their shared look. "She finally gave up and went to her demon and made a deal to kill her. She didn't plan on me surviving and coming to live with her." She finally looked up and they saw the bitter smile on her too beautiful face. "Bryant dealt with them." She didn't give them any chance to say anything, she just stood up and left.

Sam looked at his brother before going back to his search, his mind heavy with thoughts about the green eyed Beauty that slowly made her way to his heart.

By the time Ari felt calm enough to turn off his music and get out of his room no one was around. He looked everywhere, and he had to admit Dean rocked his room. He made his way to the kitchen feeling hungry. When he entered the quite room his eyes zeroed on the post it note on the microwave, he headed straight to it.

Ari,

Made a burger for ya, enjoy!

Dean.

He smiled and opened the microwave to find the mentioned burger. It was slightly steaming so they couldn't have left long ago. He shrugged and took it out, then went to the fridge pulling out a beer bottle and sat down on the island to enjoy his meal.

He had to admit, this was one of the best burgers he ever tasted. He just sat there eating and moaning as if it was a sexual act that brought him extreme pleasure. He was just glad that none of the guys were there to see or hear him. Thank god for small mercies.

He sadly finished the delicious burger and drained the last of his beer before cleaning his mess. He thought about what he wanted to do and what he could do in this place.

He spent a few hours reading in the Men Of Letters archives, some of those files had the weirdest things. But that quickly almost brought him to tears of boredom. He started to search through the Internet on his phone for any weird cases, quickly finding what seemed to be a few graves dug up and the corpses half eaten. They didn't notice them until the grave keeper went missing and they found him in one of the crypt dead also half eaten surrounded by the afore mentioned corpses. He quickly checked the location to be near the bunker in Wichita. He wouldn't be long. It clearly was a case of some Ghoul infestation. It wouldn't be his first one, but it would be his first time doing it alone. Ari felt a bit melancholy as he packed the things he needed like a few changes of clothes and a few choice weapons, when he finished he decided to have a shower before he left. Ghouls always made him feel extra dirty.

As soon as he got out of the shower he quickly dressed. Grey form fitting pant with a navy sleeveless blouse and a black moderne painter coat. Quickly tying up his dark grey combat boots, then pulling his hair back in a low ponytail. Grabbing his duffle and moving to where he found the garage, his beloved black Audi RS5 looking brand new next to the very old modeled cars. His godfathers bike sitting next to it covered. He opened the garage door, got into his car, placed his bag in the passenger seat and drove out the door closing behind him.

He made maneuvered the roads easily, quickly reaching Wichita. Not stopping his car until he reached the sherif department. He calmly entered the department his now almost reflex of showing his fake ID to the deputy behind the desk.

"Special Agent Lauren Dawson," Flashing his badge before tucking it back into his inner pocket. "Can you lead the way to the Sherif's office?" He said in his no nonsense voice.

Two days! It took him two tired, long fucking days to find the Ghoul. The hard thing with Ghouls was finding them, he was lucky that it didn't skip town. Though after finding the motel mangers corpse in the back room while the Ghoul impersonating the man was in front of him wasn't lucky. Good thing Bryant taught him never go anyplace without at least one gun and one knife. Driving his knife into the Ghoul's head and smashing it a couple times into the solid steal counter did the trick. He quickly cleaned up gathered his things and got the hell out of dodge.

He hasn't even been five minutes in the bunker when he dashed into the nearest bathroom to wash up. Half an hour later he was as clean as a whistle, called out to the brothers to see if they were there. When no answer came he hurriedly darted to his room starkers, he sighed in relief when he closed the door to his room. That could have been a disaster if the brothers were there. Since the guys weren't there yet from wherever they went, Ari decided to dress up and look for a bar. Finally deciding on wearing a short leather skirt that reached half his thighs, with an inclined zipped from his left hip till it reached the middle of the skirt. Blue Bardot neck crop top the hem reaching a few inches above the skirt leaving a sliver of skin revealed. An olive green turndown collar trench coat that reached an inch below the skirt. Black platform heels were worn next before Ari wore soft eye make up with a bright pink lipstick to match the nail polish. A few accessories like gold earrings, a few thin rings and a gold mixed bangle bracelet and he was ready to go.

He walked into the low lit bar with Bon Jovi's Living on a prayer loud and clear. He made his way through the half crowded bar, all the way feeling the eyes on him. He sat on a stool at the bar and gave the bartender a sultry smile, making the rugged man hurry over to him.

"What can I get for ya suga'?" The husky voice asked the man leaning over the bar closer to Ari.

"A shot of whiskey and a bottle of corona if you have it." Giving the man a wink as he was handed his shot and drink. Quickly throwing the shot back, he took off his jacket and gave it to the man behind the bar. "Keep it safe for me, if you don't mind?" Looking at the man from below his lashes and giving him a smile garnered that.

He got up eyes following him, heels making his hips sway more than usual. He reached the jukebox and searched his clothes for a coin, finding none he turned around and pouted making several men rush to please him. The guy sitting in the table closer to the jukebox quickly fished him one from his pockets and handing it to him. Ari gave him a sweet smile before kissing his cheek in thanks. He turned back to the jukebox and played the song he wanted. You give love a bad name by Bon Jovi blared from the speakers.

He started to sway slightly with the music as he headed back to the bar his half full beer quickly becoming empty. Signaling the bartender for another one. He could practically feel the heat of the body sitting next to him, the man was that close.

"How 'bout a dance hun?" The man whispered in his ear, "or maybe go someplace where we can be alone?" The man's hand gracelessly made it's way from his knee up his thigh.

"No, thank you." Ari replied not even giving the man a half glance moving his leg slightly to remove the hand. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Don't be like that darlin'" he suddenly pulled on the stool with his leg, making Ari sprawl in his arms or fall on the ground. Ari preferred the ground. "I can make your whole week." His hands squeezing Ari's pert behind.

Ari was about to beat the man to a pulp, when he was suddenly off him and in front of a very pissed off Dean and Sam Winchester.

"I think the lady told you to fuck off!" Dean pushed him away, and the man wasn't that drunk to take the threat of both men lightly. He scurried away.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Ari hissed pulling at the labels of both men's jackets pulling them to eye level.

"We can't say here." Dean looked around them pointedly. Not at all bothered by the tight grip she had on both their labels, he gave Sam a sideways glance to see him slightly dazed. Who would have thought that his dorky brother was into slightly dominating women?

"Fine." She huffed, before reaching towards he shot and downing it. "What are you waiting for?" She gestured towards the door. They moved towards the door Sam with his hand pressed against the small of her back, since she didn't protest Sam left it there and glared at any eye that drifted too long on her.

"Hey green eyes!" They turned to see the bartender waving an olive green trench coat.

Dean took it with a nod in thanks.

They reached the bunker in no time. Too soon for the brothers who didn't know how to tell the tiny hunter about the demon tablet and about Kevin translating it. Not to mention the trials that now Sam fulfilled one of them.

Ari quickly dragged them to the table and sat them down on the chairs there.

"Talk."

"Ummm.." Sam glanced towards his brother, trying to convey to him that he should start. Dean's head shaking furiously let him know that Dean understood him and wasn't on board.

"Well?" That heel adorned foot started to tap impatiently.

Sam gave Dean his puppy dog eyes making his older brother crumble quickly with a huff.

"It all started with a demon with yellow eyes..." Ari listened carefully and hummed thoughtfully in the right places and looked incredulous in others, giving his input here and there. By the end of the retelling of their lives story the brothers were exhausted, and Ari had discarded his coat and heels and sat on the table with crossed arms and a thoughtful look on his face.

"You guys have seriously fucked up lives." He stated the obvious making both Sam and Dean nod in agreement. Well, I guess it's sharing time. Ari thought.

"When my aunt first started to curse my mother she was pregnant." Ari whispered making the brothers lean forwards to hear him properly. "She didn't think that any of her spells worked, that was until she was forced to take custody of me when I was two months old." He fidgeted with his skirt. Damn, this was harder than telling Bryant. Well, on second thought Bry found out by accident. "I was born with bath male and female anatomy."

There was silence for about ten to twenty seconds before both brothers jumped from there chair. Sam in outrage that this would happen to him when he had done nothing wrong. While Dean was still processing the idea of him being a Hermephrodite.

"So that means that..." Dean said hesitating about saying it.

"Yes, Dean." Ari sighed tiredly. "It means that I have a dick and a vagina."

"Ok." That made Ari look at him in surprise.

"Ok?" He asked.

"Yes, ok." Dean nodded. "Weirder shit has happened before why not this?" He shrugged before dismissing himself to go to bed.

Ari just looked shocked at his retreating back. Making Sam chuckle and look at the petite man...? Woman? He shook his head it didn't matter. Ari was Ari.

"Did he just?" The green eyed asked looking at the taller man.

"That's Dean. I can't really disagree with him, stranger things has happened to us." He shrugged smiling at the bewildered raven, who shook his head before bending down to take his heels and coat from the floor while Sam enjoyed the view.

"I better go to bed." Ari sighed, looking exhausted. "I just spent the last three days hunting a Ghoul by myself." Sam looked at him bemused, making Ari quickly answer with "Ask me tomorrow please." Making the older man nod looking at him almost fondly.

"Guess this is goodnight." Ari spoke softly looking up at the hazel eyed man, as they stood in front of their rooms.

Sam nodded looking from the green eyes to the pink pouty lips. His hand moved on it's own accord and twirled a strand of that green streaked black hair. Ari smiled softly at the expression on Sam's face. He was glad that his secret didn't turn away the tall man, he was starting to become quite fond of him. Sam leaned down slightly when he noticed Ari standing on his tiptoes. Lips softly touching brought a sigh from Ari's lips to Sam's.

Sam wrapped his arms around the slim waist, lifting the smaller raven so that he could not bend so much. A soft moan from Ari made Sam press his lips harder against the pliant pair darting his tongue to caress the seam of Ari's lips making him part his lips so that Sam could deepen the kiss. Both groaned as their tongues touched for the first time. Ari's hands lifted from the strong shoulder to the long chestnut hair.

Their kiss became slightly frenzied as Ari jumped slightly and wrapped hi legs around Sam's waist making the older man groan at the new angle of contact and pressing the small body against the door. Moaning Ari wiggled his ass against the obvious erection of the taller man who groan himself before parting their lips and descending on Ari's neck and shoulder, making the smaller body tremble and soft gasp coming from kiss swollen lips. Ari tightened his legs around the very muscled man's waist and gripped his hair pulling him up for another deep kiss.

Sam was about to just say fuck it and have sex against the door and from Ari's response he agreed with him. Broad hand already clutching the pert bum slipped in the lace panties, he was about to reach his obviously wet target and they both knew it when a very loud very obnoxious cough came from behind them.

Behind them standing in his smug glory and half mocking half amused smirk. Ari groaned and smacked his head on the door behind him, and Sam couldn't agree more. The couple quickly separated. To the amusement of Dean and frustration of them both.

"Just wanted to say goodnight lovebirds." He gave them another smirk before heading to his room and closing the door behind him. Loudly.

Sam sighed and banged his head besides Ari's. They met each other's gaze and chuckled softly. Ari reached up again and placed his warm palm against Sam's cheek making the tall man bend slightly for the smaller to reach his face for a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Sam." Ari breathed against his lips, before pecking them again and going into his room sparing Sam a glance before closing the door.

Sam sighed and a goofy smile appeared on his face, before a grimace took over when his arm clinched in pain. Sam gave the closed door another glance before going to his room and closing the door, not noticing the room two doors down open. Dean glanced from Sam's room to Ari's, before smiling softly and muttering a 'way to go Sammy' before he also closed his door and went to sleep.

Unknowingly, many happenings will be headed towards the trios ways. Hopefully they can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have written so far, hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what you think!


	4. To Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has some explicit sexual content, if you do want to read it then I don't even know why you bother reading this story JK, You'll know when to skip. If you want.
> 
> AN:/ it's more of a rant really. So I was Really Really close to just abandoning this story and deleting it yesterday. Here's the story, so lately I've been writing all my chapters on my iPad because my laptop needs a new charger and I always forget to buy a new one. Anyways, I usually write all my chapters on the actual iPad's app 'notes' but yesterday I thought why not write it live it'll be faster to upload and such. So I just went to another app where I put together all of Ari's clothes if you've seen them then I thank you, and I've written over two THOUSAND words by that point, and after checking the outfit I went back to the tab I had opened and write the story in, and guess what? The tab suddenly refreshes and EVERYTHING I WORTE DISAPPEARS! I almost died and was about to give up the story. Thank god I remembered that I liked it and took a deep breath and told myself to just sleep on it, so I did and here is your new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

IC Ch. 4

It was downright sickening. Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, the person who stopped the apocalypse - He admits not singlehandedly, but still!- will be destroyed by the so called "fluff". Here he was trying to enjoy the full English breakfast that Ari has graciously cooked, but he couldn't. Not while his brother and Ari were flirting and shamelessly groping right in front of him. It's not like he isn't happy for his brother or anything, it's just......... too sugary for his taste.

"I'm trying to eat here." He called out to them. Noticing Sam's hand coming out from Ari's oversized Nirvana t-shirt, that Dean was in love with. Messy hair in side braid, bare feet almost swallowed by her sweatpants. Both turned to look at him, Sam kinda sheepish smile but Ari was out right glaring at him. She huffed before pulling his brother and dragging him to the kitchen island, placing the pancakes she just finished on top. They sat down and started to eat, stealing glances after every few bites. Dean just decided to ignore them and continue eating. 

It wasn't until Sam yelped that he looked up and saw his brother looking incredulously at a smug looking Ari. Sam's phone chime saved Dean from anymore fluff.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as soon as his brother hung up the phone.  
"That was James Frampton, remember the guy that helped on that lunatic alchemist case?" Dean nodded waiting for the reason of the call. "He's calling for help and I told him we'll see what we could do." He said looking from Dean to Ari in question.  
"Well, I have nothing to do." Ari shrugged, looking at the brothers. "And too much time cooped up in this place is not doing us any good."  
Dean looked at their pleading faces and sighed, although he really wanted to just stay in the bunker and try his best to shelter his brother from the tasks he knew he couldn't so he agreed.  
"Fine, I'll go and get ready." He hurried to leave when he noticed Ari jumping his brother in excitement.

 

Ari looked on with amusement as the brothers booked a single room with two beds And when they turned around she just raised a single mocking eyebrow. Both looked at her first in surprise then in apology, she wished she had a camera. Their expressions when they realized that they forgot about her were hilarious. Dean hurried to book her a single room with a bed close to theirs.

They returned to the car and parked it closer to their rooms. The brothers still arguing about who was better, Curly or Shemp from the Three Stooges. Suddenly both brothers turned to catch Ari before she reached her room.

"Hey Ari, who do you think is best Curly with his awesome pranks or Shemp with his 'Obvious' tricks?" Dean asked his face showing exactly who she should choose.

"Babe, you know the reason the Shemp is funny is because of his obvious tricks. Right?" Sam asked, making Dean roll his eyes at him.

"Well," Ari said thoughtfully, finally her door unlocked. "I always believed that Moe was the best Stooge." She quickly got in and closed the door laughing at the brothers faces.

Five or so minutes later Dean knocked on her door and asked if she needed anything from the store. She checked her guns and knives and grappled her leather jacket before opening the door.

"Mind if I go with you?" She asked as she turned around and locked her door. She turned and saw Dean fidgeting and looking awkward.

"You're not going to buy 'lady things', are you?" He looked at her indignant face and sighed. "Thank god, I don't think I could handle that." He gave her a sheepish smile making her shake her head and move to the car, he quickly followed.

They sat in silence as Dean drove listening to a soft rock channel, that was until Ari spoke softly looking at Dean with understanding. Dean gave her a look that explained everything while he remained silent and she didn't prompt him any further. 

"Will you ever allow me to ride this beauty?" She asked as they arrived at the store. He looked sideways at her and then at his baby.

"Maybe, but not today." He held back a chuckle at her bummed figure.

They finished leisurely and drove back arms laden with food.

"TNT, I'M DYNAMITE! TNT, WATCH ME EXPLOOOOOOODE!" The pair bellowed with the radio, dancing to the music. Simply having fun.

They parked and got out laughing at their silliness. Sam getting out of the room suddenly before they even reached the door closing it behind him. They glanced at each other then at Sam in curiosity.

"Look," He looked between the two, his look pleading. "She just came in, didn't mess anything. She just wanted her stomach scratched, can she just please spend the night." He pushed the door open and they glanced behind him.

"She can stay." Dean gulped looking at the half laying dark beauty at the same time that Ari exclaimed with "What The Fuck?!" 

Sam looked behind him and gasped. "Five seconds ago she was a dog." He pulled his knife quickly, the other two following him into the room closing the door behind them. "Who the hell are you?" He asked moving closer to her, while Dean and Ari placed the grocery bags on the motel table to free there hands.

"Not a shape shifter." She drawled glancing at the silver knife.

"Then what are you?" Ari hissed pulling out her 44mag and pointing it between her eyes.

"I'm a Familiar." 

Before either of the brothers could talk, Ari moved forwards and loaded her gun ready to shoot.

"Where's your Witch?" She hissed eyes spitting fire.

"A witch?" Dean asked looking between the very pissed of huntress and his brother.

"Yes, a Familiar is a companion to a witch." Sam explained. "Some witches have them, they spend their times between the forms on a human and an animal."

"I can read people easily in my other form." She stood up slowly, looking at Ari apprehensively. "Suspicious people stay at motels as these, I wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Sam asked his knife lowered, Ari still had her gun pointed at the woman/dog.

"My name is Portia," She started. "James Frampton is my Master."

"No, no." Dean shook his head. "That would mean that our buddy James is a witch."

"How did you guess?" She rolled her eyes mockingly. While Ari snorted and muttered 'This will be interesting.' She moved to stand closer to Sam. Her gun lowered but not holstered.

"James is a freaking witch?!" Dean asked incredulously, this time making even Sam snort.

"He wasn't when you met him," Portia decided to ignore the slightly dense hunter. "But the last case you guys worked on....." She looked at Dean then Sam in askance.

"The lunatic alchemist." Sam provided helpfully.

"James wanted to know more about that world-"

"Wait!" Dean interrupted. "You mean to say that James became a witch because of us." He pointed at himself and his brother. "Hell no!" He laughed.

Portia looked at him for a minute intently.

"You don't like dogs, do you?" She asked making him scoff and look at Sam then Ari for help.

"So, James isn't a cop anymore?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Of course he is," She rolled her brown eyes. "He's a homicide detective, his powers help him solve cases."

"Then why did he ask for our help?" 

"Well, something is wrong with him," she looked pleadingly at the hunters. "Painful headaches and horrible nightmares, maybe you could help find out what's wrong?" She fidgeted in her tight black dress.

"We don't help witches," Dean scoffed. "They hate us and let me tell you that the feeling is mutual."

Portia steps closer to Dean and glare at him.

"James is an honest cop," She spoke roughly making Dean lean back a little and look at the other two nervously. "He only uses his powers for good and he saved how many lives."

"That was extremely hot." Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Portia scoffed and looked at the other two. Ari looking at Dean with amusement, while Sam silently agreed with him.

They spent the next two hours trying to get the whole story out of the familiar.

"You do know that we're the last people that somebody like James needs to be telling his troubles to." Dean said pointedly and Ari silently agreed as she drained her beer.

"He doesn't even know that your here." She confessed. "This was my idea, I sent the text."

"Well," Ari looked pointedly at the brothers. "We have nothing better to do." 

Portia soon left leaving the other three to their thoughts.

"Look," Ari called the brothers attention to her. "I say that you guys should go talk to him tomorrow while I get the ingredients and do the spell for the witch. Just in case." She looked at the brothers waiting for their opinions.

"I agree." Dean said and looked at Sam who sighed and nodded.

"Well," Ari looked at her watch. "I say we head to bed and meet up at nineish o'clock." She quickly left the brothers and went to her room. 

Sam stayed on his laptop to see if he could find anything. After an hour or too he looked up and saw that Dean was already in bed and asleep. He looked at his watch then at the wall separating their room from Ari's. He could just go check on her, he thought. See if she was settling in alright.

He made his way slowly to the other room trying not to wake his brother. As he closed the door behind him he didn't see the pair of hazel green eyes that were discreetly following his hulking form. He stood nervously outside of the closed door taking a few calming deep breaths before knocking twice.

He waited a few seconds before going to knock again when the door opened. Sam can admit that at this second his brain fried. Ari was standing there wearing nothing but a very short silk green babydoll nighty that had lace strips barely covering her breasts and ruffled on both sides, and was wearing a black lace trim short kimono that was sliding down one shoulder. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily and her messy hair had that just had sex hair.

"Sam?" She asked voice rough with sleep.

"Yeah," He gulped. "Just wanted to see if you were ok." His hands shock slightly as he tried to control himself and not just slam her against the door and ravish her.

"I'm fine." She hummed before looking at him with her too green eyes and smiling softly. She grabbed his left hand and pulled him in and he let her. She closed the door and pulled him towards the bed. She took off her kimono and started to remove his clothes.

"Shhh." She silenced him when he started to feebly protest. She kissed him when only his boxers were left on, then pushed him to sit on the bed and made him lay in it. She laid beside him with her head against his neck and both her arm and leg thrown across him.

"Ari?" He asked and closed his eyes as she softly kissed his neck and muttered 'sleep'. He just chuckled and laid back more comfortably, pulling her closer with his arm around her waist. He spent a few seconds just running his other hand through her black soft hair before also joining her in sleep.

 

Sam woke up the next morning to the fluttering of soft lips against his cheeks and then on his eyelids, his forehead and finally his lips.

"Good morning." Ari breathed against his lips and a blast of mint hit him. He chuckled and buried his face in her hair, mindful of his morning-breath.

"And what a lovely morning it is." He grunted, his hands running all over the still scantily clad body. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself and to somehow brush his teeth.

He closed the door behind him and searched the bathroom cabinet after relieving himself and thankfully found a complementary motel toothbrush.

He quickly brushed his teeth and went to properly greet his gorgeous lover. He opened the bathroom door and promptly froze as he saw the sight in front of him, and what a sight it was. Ari was laying on the bed the sheets on the floor and her hands caressing her inner thighs and moaning the closer she gets to her private parts. Sam's eyes focused on the hand that was slowly pulling the green babydoll up, uncovering her bare lower half until she reached her breasts and started to roll the nipples and pinch them softly moaning all the while. Sam's breath became ragged the longer he looked on. He raised his eyes from the tempting body to the white teeth biting red plumb lips, then finally reaching lust glazed green eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" She asked him breathlessly and he shuddered. "Or are you going to do something?" The challenge in her eyes made him move faster than he ever did before. Chucking his boxers off before laying between the deliciously spread thighs covering her body with his, lips seeking hers and locking in fiery passion. Lips dueled until Sam had enough and bit her lower lip to make her surrender, it only made her go crazier. Moaning loudly she wrapped her legs around his waist, making Sam groan as their hardness rubbed together. He abandoned cherry lips to place kisses and bites on her jaw and neck, moving swiftly until he reached a pink perky nipple and wrapping his lips around it and sucking. His other hand pinching the other before he switched. 

"Sam," She moaned, pulling him up for a kiss. "Condom." She pointed at the side table. He gave her one more toe curling kiss biting her lower lips as he moved back and reached across her and grabbing the pack of condoms that was in the first drawer.

"Were you planning on seducing me?" He chuckled breathlessly as he pulled one out and rolled it on.

He was about to slide between her wet lips when she suddenly tightened her legs around his waist and flipped them so that she was on top now.

"You don't seem to mind being seduced." She breathed, looking down at him as she lowered herself on his cock. He groaned as he was slowly surrounded by her velvety insides. She gave a soft sigh and steadied herself by placing her hands on his muscled abdomen. 

Sam looked at her face intently enjoying the way she shut her eyes tightly in pleasure and her slightly parted lips. Her ran his broad hands down her back and palming her and spreading slightly making her looked down at him. Ari loudly gasped and threw her head back when he slammed his hips up and rammed into her. He slid back and reclined against the headboard, pulling her with him. His hands going down to grab her thighs and spreading them making her keen as he went a bit deeper. Ari buried her hands in Sam's shoulder length hair and pulled him roughly to an even rougher kiss. All the while Sam was slamming his hips up and his hand on Ari's slim waist helping her move easily. 

"Fuck!" She suddenly yelled and threw her head back. By the spasming around his cock he knew that she just came, but the hardness against his stomach told him otherwise. He's going to enjoy making her cum from both sexes.

Ari whined when the hands around her waist became steel and wouldn't allow her to move, she looked at the dark eyes and got lost in them for a moment.

"Sam," She pleaded, pressing her face against his neck. "Move!" She bit him. Hard.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned, he raised on hand from its place to pull her head back by her hair and locked his eyes with her greens. She smirked down at him almost mocking. "You're going to regret that." He grunted, his hand flexing in her hair and pulling at her lower lip with his teeth. He lunged forwards and Ari screamed her throat raw as she was suddenly pounded into the mattress, her hands pinned above her head by one of Sam's hands while the other was gripping her thigh tightly she knew that it would bruise.  
Sam grunted the more she writhed beneath him making him go deeper. He enjoyed this, being inside her and looking at her tightly closed eyes and her messy hair like a halo around her head.

She gave one last scream of his name then tightened more than before, by the wetness against his stomach she came twice at the same time. He gave two last thrusts before he came inside the condom. She moaned when he gently pulled out, her hands still above her head even though he released them. Her thighs spread temptingly.

He collapsed sideways next to her after he tossed the used condom. She turned to look at him and a slightly goofy smile crossed her face. 

"We should have done that sooner." She breathed.

He hummed and rose to rest his head in his hand and moved the other one to caress her stomach to her face then back. That's how they spent their afterglow just basking in the presence of each other, his hand occasionally caressing the outline of the anti-posset ion tattoo on her inner left thigh. They didn't move until they heard the room next to the open and close. Sam and Dean's room. They heard as Dean moved towards their room but seemed to change his mind and went to his car, they didn't look at each other until they could no longer hear the sound of the Impala. They looked at each other and then promptly laughed.

"I'm gonna shower," Ari muttered as she slowly got up, damn was she sore. "I feel sticky." She wrinkled her nose making Sam chuckle and kiss it. When he noticed that she was fidgeting and wincing he stood up and swept her up bridal style.

"How 'bout a bath?" He kissed her when she lifted her head.

"Sounds heavenly." She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Dean tentatively knocked at Ari's door after he bought breakfast. After the sounds that woke Dean up this morning, it was going to be awkward. At least for him.

"Hey." Sam greeted when he opened the door and helping Dean with the food. He was greeted back by a fidgeting Dean.

"Ooo, food!" Ari exclaimed from her place on the table, old tombs and scrolls spread in front of her which she quickly swept to the side to make room for the food. "Hey Dean."

"Hey," He answered looking at the chair and the table and everywhere suspiciously.

"Dean," Ari snorted when she understood his looking around. "Just sit down, or I'm going to eat all of this food alone." She threatened to the horror of Dean and amusement of Sam, who was already sat next to her and going through the bags.

"Fine," Dean finally huffed, and sat down. "I'm just going to ignore that both of your hair is wet and the noises I heard today was the TV. For all I know you just slept here."

"Well," Sam smirked, for once he had something to tease Dean about. But was quickly shushed when Ari kicked his shin and stuffed half a pancake in his mouth, making Sam glare at her while she looked like nothing happened and kept on eating.

"So, as we planned yesterday." Ari started when she was done. "I got gather the ingredients to the witch destroying spell while you guys go and check on our buddy James."

"Yeah, Portia said that she would meet us here in," Sam glanced at his watch. "Half an hour or so."

"Well let's get to it." Ari slowly got up earning herself a smug smirk from Sam and a fake clueless look from Dean. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her black leather jacket to wear over her black ruffle trim sheer blouse, making Dean raise his eyebrows at her fuchsia bralette that she wore under it.

"What?" She huffed when she saw his look.

"Nothing!" He quickly averted his eyes to meet his brothers glare. "Sheesh, you people are tetchy."

"Whatever." Ari muttered as she laced up her black boots. Today she was in the mood to match an all black outfit, with the tight black jeans. She picked up her bag and checked her weapons before giving Sam a soft peck and leaving. 

"She left her anti-possession necklace!" Dean exclaimed when he noticed the necklace hanging on the back of her chair, he was about to hurry and take it to her before she left but was stopped by Sam.

"It's ok she has a tattoo." Sam reassured. But Dean didn't like the expression that passed across his brother's face. Where was her tattoo?

Sam tried his best to keep from smirking and trying not to get hard. Not even half an hour ago he had thoroughly explored the tattoo and its neighboring parts in the bath.

"Let's just go." He gathered his things not looking at his older brother's intrigued and slightly troubled face. "Portia should be here any minute." Dean just nodded and also got up. 

 

They reconvened when they were done, but this time it was in the boys room. Sam researching the murders while Ari and Dean set up the spell.

"So, you think he did it?" Ari asked looking up from her task, after she heard James retold story from the brothers she had a niggling feeling that she crossed this thing before. 

Dean nodded and shock his head at the same time while Sam looked up briefly from his laptop with a conflicted expression on his face.

"We don't know for sure." He went back to his laptop. "Something just smells fishy about this whole thing." 

Dean hummed in agreement.

"I looked into his record on the force." He glanced briefly up to see if they were listening. "He went from rookie detective to lieutenant basically overnight, and in the last four years, his solve rate's been right at about 100%."

"Anyway," Dean muttered as he looked down at the ingredients on the table. "I've never heard of a spell that kills witches, are you sure it's a real thing."

"Of course!" Ari huffed pulling out a chicken feet from the plastic bag and putting it in the jar before muttering a few Latin words. "This is not my first witch by far."

"Relax Dean," Sam said in amusement. "I found the same spell in Bobby's books."

"Fine." Dean sighed. "I was just concerned."

"Concerned about the, uh -- the witch-killing spell... ...or that I'm gonna mess these trials up?" Sam asked abandoning his search for now and looking at his brother.

Ari silently stood up and left not bothering to stay and hear something she definitely wouldn't like.

She went to her room and got dressed in her FBI agent suit. Black formal trousers and a plain silk white shirt. She placed the grey jacket on the motel chair to wear when they left and laced up her grey Oxfords. Checking her fake badge and stashing it in the inner left pocket of her jacket before she went to the bathroom. Brushing her hair back and placing it in a tight bun on the top of her head, some nude lipstick and mascara finished the look. By the time that she holstered her guns and knife, Sam was knocking on the door. She wore her jacket and opened the door got out and locked it behind her. They got in the car in silence, Dean had already left with Portia.

"Are you mad?" Sam softly asked about what could only be the tasks.

"Why should I be?" She muttered. "You're only trying to do what's right. Right?" She gave him a sad smile.

"I hope I am." He said pulling her close by her waist, making her lean against his side. She was quite for a minute before she looked at him silently for a minute making him look back curiously at her, not hiding the adoration in his eyes.

"You're not going to try to kill yourself are you?" She asked softly. "Because if that's the deal then I warn you I won't have it!" 

"No." He chuckled deeply as he parked the car close to the police department. "I'm not trying to kill myself." He looked into her green eyes for a minute before kissing her forehead. "We gotta go."

Ari nodded, getting out of the car. They walked in side by side a few feet between them. They headed straight for the first lap coat they saw, who was indecently the investigator for the murders. 

"Special Agent Daniel Kieth." Sam introduced flashing his badge.

"Special Agent Amanda Monroe." Ari did the same. 

The man stood frozen for a second before he introduced himself and greeted them. They asked him about the case and he hurried to comply with information and proceeded to lead them to the lead detective of the cases.

"Vics were all torn up pretty badly." 

"Like someone shredded them with their bare hands." The Josh laughed, at his own joke. "Like that'll happen." They reached a balding man in his mid to late forties. "Ed Stoltz." He called to him making the man turn. "These are Special Agents Kieth and Monroe." He introduced.

They spent the next five minutes being not quite discreetly mocked by the man but they kept silent. Ari almost laughed at the look of shock on both men's faces when Sam pulled out the piece of James shirt that they got from the man and had them analyze it.

"What a dick!" Ari exclaimed when they got in the car. Sam chuckled agreeing with her.

"How about we go get some lunch until the result come out?" He asked starting the car.

"Sure, might as well." She sighed, sulking making Sam try to suppress a smile.

When they finished lunch and the went to get the results.

"Damn." Sam breathed out reading the results of the blood. "It's the victims blood."

"So we head back to the motel and get things ready?" She asked resigned, if only she could remember why this case sounded familiar.

As soon as they got into the boys motel room Sam called Dean, he put it on speaker when he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"Sam asked removing his jacket and tie.

"Some witch bar. Why?"

"Listen, I just got the lab work back from the blood on James' shirt"

"And?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Not good," Sam sighed, "It matched the blood of the third victim."

"Well, that pretty much says it all." 

"Yep," Ari chirped helpfully. 

"Now we have a witch to roast." Dean sighed. "Great."

A few minutes later Dean comes back and the brothers get ready while Ari locks herself in her room trying to figure out why this case sounds so familiar. The brothers leave her to her thinking but Sam still sends her door a concerned glance as they leave that night to deal with James.

Meanwhile, Ari is pacing in her room thinking on all the cases that dealt with Witches in the past. As she's pacing and trying to remember, her eyes drift over her bag and she smacks her forehead.

"Of course, you idiot!" She says to herself as she pulls out a leather bound book from her bag. "You write every case you dealt with in a journal."

She quickly reads through it, she loses track of time. But she does pay attention when the brothers get back and forces her to leave her room and eat.

"What's that?" Dean asks, when he notices that she's paying more attention to her book than the food.

"It's one of many journals I keep on every hunt I had dealt with." She answers him absently. "Every thing you guys and the woman/dog told me sounds very familiar, like I went through it before. So I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"How many journals do you have?" Sam asked eager for the knowledge.

She handed the journal to Dean, so he would stop annoying her by reading over her shoulder.

"I don't know." She picked at her cold fries. "I've been writing in them since my first hunt when I was 15 and two a year that would make maybe....... 16 journals give or take." 

The boys gaped at her.

"You have 16 journals that's filled with every case you worked on and maybe first hand look at some of the creatures we've never met?!" Dean asked excited, if Ari's journals were anything like his dad's he was going to enjoy reading them.

"I just said that." She said yawning.

"Do you mind if we read a few?" Sam asked tentatively, he knew that some hunters don't like that.

"Sure." She shrugged, before standing. "I'm tired, gonna crash for a few hours before I go back to reading through my other journal."

As soon as she laid her head on her below she was dead to the world, she woke up briefly when Sam helped her out of her jeans and shirt leaving her in only her underwear. 

 

When she next came to, she was alone in bed and a piece of paper was on the nightstand.

Love,

I went to check with Ed Stoltz again to see if he missed anything else. That guy is up to something.

Ps. Didn't wake you because you looked tired.

Sam.

Ari smiled caressing the letter softly. She wished that she could send him a mental hug and a kiss..... As she thought that it struck her like a fright train.

"Fuck!" She quickly searched for her phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam!" She sighed in relief. "Where are you guys?"

"Were in James's house." She hears soft words through the phone before Dean this time answers.

"Ari your on speaker." 

"Remember when I told you guys that this case sounded familiar?" She quickly dressed herself, or as quickly as she could one handed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sam asked.

"A few years back, there was a case in Scotland about men that were driven to insanity by horrible nightmares that became real. It started with excruciating head aches and buzzing in their ears, sounds familiar?" She asked checking her weapons.

"That's what I started with." An unrecognizable voice stated through the phone.

"Ari this is James, James Ari is also a hunter." Dean introduced. "And she's Sammy's girl. Ow" a thud came through the phone making Ari assume that Sam smacked him.

"Ari what did it turn out to be in the end?" Sam asked urgently.

"It was a witch, she wanted revenge against the men who abandoned her."

From there things over along quickly. They found the witch that cursed James and eliminated him. Although there were a few complications when James knocked the brothers out and went to find Phillpe LeCHAT, and see why he framed him leading him straight o the witch. After torching the bastard the brothers and Ari wen back to the motel and gatherers there things. Saying their goodbyes to James and Portia who were leaving to escape the solid case against James build by Ed Stoltz and to escape the witch community of St.louis. 

The boys drove back to the bunker in silence, only broken by the turning and sniffling of Ari who was sleeping in the back seat.

"Well, it's possible that I was wrong." Dean admits nonchalant, making Sam chuckle.

"What? About James?" He asked incredulously, eyes glancing in the rearview mirror to check on Ari sleeping. "We were ready to bank the guy." He huffed.

"No, that's not what I meant." He glances this brother sideways. "You know, when I look back at what our family's been through, what everybody's been through, seeing all that pain... I realize that the only way we've made it through it all is by hanging together" Sam quietly listens, knowing that if he says anything Dean would shut himself off and try to lighten the mood and tear it away from these chick flick moments.

"I trust you, Sammy." He looked at his brother pleading for him to understand. "I just can't loose you too." He whispered straight ahead, "So, if you say that your good. I'm with you one hundred percent." Neither brother notice the suddenly very aware green eyes staring intently at them and their owner listening to every word.

"I'm good." Sam says slightly bewildered by his brother's admission, suddenly he starts coughing in his hand and when he pulls it away a bit of blood is there. He quickly wipes his mouth and clears his throat and says nothing. All the while he's thinking about what the hell is going to happen to him. When he glances at the mirror at Ari he finds her green eyes glaring at him, she saw him wipe the blood. He ignores her look and stares out his window into the darkness.

These next few months are going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a poll for the pairings, but just fare warning that the pairing you decide on might not make it into this story. But worry not I'm already planning a sequel, so it might be written there.
> 
> The link:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~slashaddict4life
> 
> What Ari is wearing if you want to see to better your imagination. Check out the above link, if I hadn't posted them yet that means that I passed out fro exhaustion and will upload them tomorrow.


	5. To Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: HUGE plot twist that I hope you will like!

As soon as they reached the bunker, Ari almost ran to her room. Her movements furious and with purpose, Sam and Dean following after her. Sam urgently and Dean in curiosity. She quickly opened her door then promptly slammed it in Sam's face. Sam glanced briefly at his brother who was standing in front of his own door. Dean gave him a pointed look before gesturing with his head at Ari's door, 'Find out what's wrong and fix it.' Was loud and clear. Sam opened the door, glad it wasn't locked. Ari was cursing and muttering under her breath as she furiously gathering her things and packing them. 

"Ari," Sam stepped closer trying to stop her. "Don't do this." He pleaded.

"Don't do this he says." She muttered to herself. "Yeah, well. I'm not going to listen to someone that is actively looking for his death!" She yelled and pushed him away when he went to grab her.

"I'm not going to die." His eyes pleading with her to listen, she only huffed before giving up on packing when he snatched her bag away. 

"So, you usually cough up blood?" She asked incredulously. "I fucking saw you!"

Sam just stared at her pleading, she refused to look at him because she knows that if she did her resolve will crumble to dust.

"I rather just leave now, than suffer watching you die later." She whispered and turned away from him.

Sam saw the tears in her too green eyes and her deafened stance, he reached out and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm not going to die." He whispered nuzzling her raven hair. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

She looked up at him and he put his hand against her cheeks, wiping her tears. She looked into his emotion filled eyes and leaned up making him lean down and kissed her softly, but she wouldn't have it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped wrapping her legs around him, the kiss turning desperate.

"I need you." She gasped when they parted for. "Need to feel you."

Sam complied, carrying her towards the bed then laying her on it. They made quick work with their clothes and he slid into her slowly, one hand resting next to her head and the other stroking her hardness leisurely. They moved slowly, bodies moving fluidly against each other. This wasn't about sex, it was both reassuring and passionate. They were reassuring the other that they were there and that neither of them was going away. They reached completion at the same time, and for a few moments they didn't move. Just enjoying the intimacy of their closeness. Sam took a deep breath and then slowly pulled out making Ari moan softly. He lay beside her and pulled her against his chest. Ari rested her head over his heart listening to the slowing heartbeat going back to normal after their activities. The moment didn't require for either of them to talk, so the just laid together with Sam's arms caressing Ari's back, and her fingers drawing patterns against Sam's chest. Being in each other's arms was the best feeling any of them had ever been in for a long time, and is how they went to sleep.

 -----

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and waffles. 'Looks like they made up.' He thought as he quickly got and made his way to the kitchen. There he found his brother standing in front of the stove wearing a shirt and sweatpants, he was about to move forwards and say something sarcastic. But a giggle made him stop and look more closely at his brother. That was when Sam leaned down slightly and Dean saw the source of the giggle. Ari who was previously completely covered by Sam, was leaning back against his brother and he could see the bacon that was sizzling on the pan. This time a moan took his attention away from the delicious bacon to what they were doing. Sam had his face buried in Ari's neck, and Dean saw his hand move under the over sized flannel shirt that was clearly Sam.

"Hey!" Dean's yell made them jump away from each other. "You're not the only ones living here, you know." He said grumbly and sat down at the table. "Now apologize by feeding me." He demanded making the pair snort.

"Are you usually this grumpy in the mornings?" Ari asked as she made him a plate full of bacon and waffles and put it in front of him. 

"Only when I'm exposed to so much fluff and chick moments." He said around his mouth full, making her grimace.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam scoffed, moving with his own plate to the table pulling Ari to his lap. Then proceeded to share his food with her, making Ari kiss his cheek in thanks.

"I see you two made up." Dean pointed out casually after a few minutes of silence. 

Ari just smiled at him then leaned back to whisper in Sam's ear before giggling and dashing away. Dean turned back to look at his brother after Ari despaired from sight, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Sam coughed before gathering his dish and placing it in the sink. "I'll just.... " he smiled awkwardly at his brother before going after his lover.

"Horny bastards." Dean scoffed. "Kids these days don't know how to respect their elders."

\-------- 

Ari hummed when Sam caressed her arms that were resting against the edges on the bathtub, they were relaxing in a tub filled with hot water and some scented oils that Ari found that smelled like sandalwood and jasmine. Sam chuckled against her neck, she had gathered her raven hair in a loose bun so that the water wouldn't get to it.

"This was a good idea." Ari muttered turning her head to lay a soft kiss on Sam's lips making him hum in agreement. "We should do this more often."

"We should." He said as he lay soft kisses against the back of her neck before suddenly pausing. "I've never noticed this before." He said as his hands caressed the lightning bolt shaped raised mark behind her left ear. "How did you get that?" It looked almost like a burn mark. He placed a kiss on top of it and she slightly shuddered.

"I've always had it." She shrugged making little ripples in the water with her hands.

"Any idea how you got it?" She gave a reluctant shrug, making him think that maybe she did. "Was it your aunt?"

Ari sighed, she didn't want to get into this now. For most of her life she struggled with her secrets, being a hermaphrodite was easy. It was her other secret that she struggle with the most.

She looked back at Sam's expectant face and gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself. When she was done she looked back at Sam who was looking at her in puzzlement.

"There are secrets that you don't know about me," She confessed. "And I'm not ready to reveal them yet. I hope you can understand that." With that she left the slightly stunned man and went to get dressed. 

By the time Sam got out and dried himself she was already gone. So he got dressed quickly and went to look for her.

"She left." Dean said before Sam could even ask. "I thought you guys worked things out?" He asked his face demanding why Ari suddenly left without even a glance towards him.

Sam sighed and collapsed in one of the chairs on the command table, head buried in his hands.

"Well?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know." Sam groaned looking up at his brother. "She just had this mark behind her ear and I asked about it, she said that she had secrets and she wasn't ready to tell it." He pulled at his hair in frustration.

"From what I know of you, you tried to interrogate her." Dean scoffed, his brother's guilty look confirmed it. "You can't just pressure her into telling you her whole secrets Sammy." His eyes softening at his brother's miserable form. "You got to let her come to you." 

Sam sighed and nodded his head, he resolved to wait until she came back and apologize. At least he hoped that she would.

He waited and waited, it was almost midnight and still he sat in his place waiting. Every few minutes he would look up at the clock hanging on the wall and then at the bunkers door. Dean has already went to bed, leaving him to his pretend reading.

His head snapped up as the bunker door opened and Ari staggered in clearly drunk. Sam quickly got up and went to her, if it wasn't for his quick thinking she would have fallen off the stairs.

"'Lo Sammy." She giggled snuggling his chest. "Hmmm, comfy."

"You're drunk." He stated pulling her back slightly to look at her. "Where have you been?"

"Well," She sighed mournfully at the lose of the comfy. "I went to have some fresh air."

"It's raining." He deadpanned.

"Yes!" She cheered. "I love rain and thunder." She said dreamily.

"Come on, let's get you o bed." Sam swept her up and carried her bridal style making her groan.

"Not so fast Sammy." She buried her face against his neck and sighed. "You smell nice." Humming slightly.

"Ari, you should stop." Sam demanded breathlessly as he felt a tongue peek out and lick his neck.

"You're no fun." She grumbled as he tucked her in, he went to leave when a hand latched onto his arm. "Please stay." She whispered and he complied.

Sam removed his clothes leaving only his boxers on and laid down behind her and pulling her against his chest.

"I'm glad you came back." He whispered, burying his face in her hair. Ari hummed patting the arm around her waist. The pair soon went to bed.

\-------- 

He slowly opened his eyes not knowing what exactly woke him up. A pained moan next to grabbed his attention. He looked beside him to see Ari in the throws of a nightmare, he moved to wake her up. As soon as he placed his hand on her shoulder to try and wake her up he quickly pulled it back as he was shocked by electricity. 

Sam was stunned for a minute, before a scream this time brought his attention back to Ari who was still trapped in her nightmare. Dean burst through the door gun already out. 

"What's wrong with her?" He asked his voice still gruff from sleep, as he turned on the lights and moved closer to the bed.

"A nightmare, I think." Sam looked at his brother and stopped him when he tried to wake her up. "She shocked me when I touched her."

Dean huffed and went to wake her up anyway, he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Ari!" He called loudly. "Come on you gotta wake up!"

Sam was shocked when Dean wasn't electrocuted like him. 'It must have been a static shock.' He thought.

Suddenly, green eyes burst open and their owner scrambled back and fell of the bed. She crawled back until she reached a corner of the room.

"Please aunt Petunia." She whimpered. "I swear I'll be good." 

The brothers shared a look and slowly moved closer to the trembling girl.

"Sweetheart." Sam spoke softly. "It's Sam, your safe." 

"No," She whimpered again. "Don't hit me."

Dean grit his teeth trying to stay calm as to not scare her further, and looking at Sam he was doing the same.

"Baby look at me." He kneeled close to her not touching her. "You're safe, I promise."

"Sam?" Ari asked, slowly looked up and the brothers could see the tears running down her face.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam moved closer and grunted when the green eyed girl threw herself at him and started to sob. "It's ok, I got you. You're safe." He kept murmuring reassurances at her. Until she finally seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry." She murmured pulling back from Sam who pulled her back and wiped her tears.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Dean called out softly from behind Sam. "You feeling better now?" He got a soft nod back. "Well then, I'm going back to be. Night guys."

"Let's get you back to bed." Sam stood with Ari still in his arms. Ari didn't protest, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

Sam sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and Ari still on his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, kissing her forehead.

"No." Ari muttered her head still buried in his neck, making Sam sigh but he didn't say anything more taking Dean's advice of waiting until she opened up about it.

They just sat there in silence Ari's breath against his and his hands running up and down her back.

"I was three when it started." She spoke softly making him startle, he'd thought she was sleeping. "I didn't understand why my cousin got to play and run while I sat still and stayed quite. I wanted to play so very much." She took a deep breath, Sam remaining silent just listening. "I got up from my corner and went to sit next to Dudley, my cousin." She explained. "He looked at me for a second before pushing his ball towards me and I pushed it back. We spent a few minutes doing just that, that is until my aunt walked in and saw us." Her grip on his shoulder tightened. "I didn't see it coming, one second I was playing with Dudley the next I was laying on the floor with blood in my mouth and a cut on both my cheek and my lips." Sam's arms around her tightened. "She kept on screaming and yelling at me about how freaks like me should never play with normal kids like her son. I was only three." She sobbed. "I didn't understand then, but I understand now. Her hate almost destroyed me, and some days I believed it."

"Don't you dare think that." Sam demanded, cupping her face with both hands making her meet his eyes. "You are the most beautiful and lovable person I have ever met, and you're the only person in this world that speak Dean better that Dean himself." He joked making her snort, he counted that as a success.

"You know," She muttered. "I only new that my name was Harry when I first went to school. I'd always thought it was freak." She admitted making Sam fume on the inside.

"You're here now, with me." He kissed her soft lips. "Me, Dean and Bryant. You have your back." 

She kissed him softly and made him lie back on the bed before lying on his chest.

Outside the door Dean got up from where he was sitting with his back to the door, he would do his best to ensure that both Sam and Ari never separate. He would do everything and anything to make sure of it.

\---------- 

Ever since that night Dean noticed the pair was closer than before and he was glad. Currently Dean was watching amused as his brother paced in the com-room waiting for Ari as she got ready for their date. It was the couples first date which amused Dean further. Sam and Ari have done everything a couple does for close to two month and they still haven't gone on a date, Dean snorted. But he must admit that his brother cleaned up nicely, he wore a tieless grey suit and shinny black shoes.

"Will you sit down already," He yelled at his brother exasperated. "You're making me dizzy."

Sam was about to sit down when at that moment Ari came into the room and his jaw promptly fell open, Ari was fidgeting in her blue sleeveless dress the neck plunging to her waist it reached to about mid-thigh. She wore a two tired beige beaded necklace to cover up a bit with a few matching other accessories. Pale pink heels and a clutch in her hand. Her hair was curled and up, her make up simple. Sam thought that she was the most beautiful creature that he laid his eyes upon and he said so making her blush and try to cover her cheeks.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek when he offered her his arm.

"Don't wait up." Sam told Dean distractedly.

It wasn't until a few minutes passed after the couple left that Dean rose from his place and went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a scotch and drank it in one gulp grimacing when it burned his throat, he poured himself another one and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe that he was finally admitting to himself that he was slowly falling for his brother's lover.

\------- 

After his revelation, Dean started to avoid being in the same room as Ari alone. To say that Ari didn't notice would be a blatant lie. Of course she would notice when Dean went from spending his free time with her planning a way to liven up the bunker and prank Sam and just generally chatting about rock bands and mindless stuff to never even being in the same room as her alone was slightly disconcerting. She planned to find everything she could, and the first thing on her 'Tapping Dean' plan was Cherry Pie. She chuckled ominously as she put the pie in the oven and turned on her phone on full blast.

Dean was in his room, having been there as soon as Sam went to do his supply run. Suddenly he heard the sound of rock music playing, he went to investigate. As soon as he got closer to the kitchen he heard the music clearly and the most heavenly scent reached him, guiding him towards the kitchen.

"She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry pie." 

He stood frozen in the doorway, looking on with slight lust as Ari danced and sang along with the music. It wasn't until she bent over, which he enjoyed very much even tried to hide it. 

"Is that cherry pie?" He exclaimed slightly dazed when she pulled out said pie from the oven.

Ari cursed loudly as she was startled almost losing the pie. She slowly placed the pie on the counter and glared at a sheepish but relieved Dean.

"You never sneak up on a person holding a hot pan!" She scolded. "But yes it is."

Dean hurried over to her almost salivating at the sight of the perfectly made pie, making Ari chuckle.

"You should wait a few minutes for it to cool before being a glutton Deano." She teased making the older man whine as he sat down on one of the island chairs. "Why don't you tell me why you've been avoiding me while we wait?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean muttered, if it wasn't for the pie he would have booked it already. He glared at the pie willing it to cool faster.

"You keep telling yourself that." She snorted, looking at Dean considering. "Does it have to do with what you know of my past?" She asked quietly.

"No!" Dean exclaimed snapping his head up to lock his hazel-green eyes with pure green eyes. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you past."

"Then why were you avoiding me?" She looked away feeling vulnerable.

Dean quickly stood and pulled her up. Ari's eyes widened and before she could do anything Dean broke away from the kiss, he snatched the now warm pie and left.

She stood stalk still for a minute before marching furiously towards Dean's room and banging on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WINCHESTER." She yelled.

She was about to pick the doors lock when it suddenly opened and a solemn looking Dean stood and Ari calmed down slightly.

"What?" 

That one word brought back Ari's previous anger on full blast. Her right fist slammed hard against his jaw making his head spin. She packed quite the punch, Dean thought.

"That was for kissing me, without my permission." She hissed before slamming her foot against his shin making him grab it and hop away from her. "And that was for running away right after. Come find me when you pull you head out of your arse." She turned and walked briskly towards her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

'Well, damn it all to hell.' Dean though. He trapped the pie that he hadn't even touched yet and went to the kitchen, grabbing two dishes and two forks before going to the fridge and taking out some vanilla ice-cream. Dean made his way towards Ari's room and knocked softly before opening the door. 

Ari looked up from where she was fumingly cleaning her guns, making Dean gulp.

"Umm, " Dean stood by the door fidgeting. "Truce?" He asked, half hoping half pleading showing her the pie and ice-cream.

Ari narrowed her eyes at him slightly, clicking her gun before gently placing it on the table. For the past couple of minutes she has been wondering if Dean's kiss was impulsive or if he really had a thing for her. But from what she has seen of him and heard about him, the former seemed more likely. So she just gave him half a smile and waved him over and he happily complied.

"Careful with my babies." She warned. 

He nodded carefully placing the things he got from the kitchen.

"Is that a grenade?!" He asked incredulously as he caught the sight of it on the bag sitting innocently on the floor beside his chair.

Ari glanced down and nodded, she was too focused on serving the pie and the ice-cream. Dean gave her an odd look before looking through the bag, he pulled out an intricate looking dagger.

"This looks nice, where did you get it?" He asked her as she served him a large piece of pie. The dagger was snatch from his hand when she caught sight of it.

"I found it on a hunt." She smirked, making Dean slightly nervous as he ate his delicious pie. "You see this ruby here?" She asked showing Dean the ruby that was in the middle of the hilt. "You just push it and.." Dean flinched back when with a snikt the normal looking dagger unfurled to three.

"This is freaking awesome!" He exclaimed. "Can I have it?" He gave her puppy dog eyes making her snort.

"Hell no!" She pressed the ruby again and the dagger became normal again. Dean slumped against his chair.

"Awwww, do be so sad." She cooed making him glare at her. "I have other weapons you can have."

That's how Sam found them an hour ago, pie almost finished and weapons all over the room.

"What happened here?" He asked bewildered.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to his brother. "You gotta see all the weapons Ari has!" And so that was how the spent the rest of their day.

 ---------

"Do I ever get to drive?" Ari asked sullenly from the back seat. They were one their way to Great Falls, Montana where there have been news of a zombie man, and with no word from the prophet kid the guys decided it was a good idea to follow the hunt.

"Not yet." Dean mumbled looking for a sign for a motel. Ari just huffed making Sam chuckle and turn to her getting a cheeky smile back.

"Have I ever told you guys that I believe in the existence of a zombie apocalypse?" Ari informed them making the boys choke and turn to her with matching looks of incredulity. "What?" She asked obvious.

The brothers shared a look before sighing in exasperation, both thinking that this was just another quirk of the raven haired beauty.

As soon as they found a motel for them to stay in they booked two rooms with a single bed this time. Meaning that Sam and Ari are sharing and Dean was on his own, he ignored the spark of pain that shot in his chest. He should be glad that Ari was acting as if their kiss never happened, right?

The trio settled their things before the brothers got dressed and went to check out the police department, leaving Ari to try and see if she could find anything similar.

Doing research sucked and that is why only after half an hour doing it Ari got up and left to explore the town. She had always loved walking around nature, after she wandered aimlessly for about an hour she turned and went back to the motel. 

She saw the Impala parked and figured that the case was a bust. She went to hers and Sam's room first and left her bag, the food she bought and her jacket before moving to Dean's room. She found the boys talking between themselves and the shower was on.

"Should I be concerned?" She asked startling the brothers and making them give her looks of question. "The shower is on." She explained.

"Oh, it our zombie. Who as it turns not a zombie at all just cursed." Sam explained moving to stand beside her and kiss her. "He's going to share with Dean." Ari snorted.

"Good luck Deano, be careful he doesn't bite you." She joked earning a glare from the older man. "Anyways, I bought food. It's in the other room." The boys nodded.

"I'll wait for Shane you guys go on ahead." Dean shooed them out and they went gladly.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked as they got into their room.

"I just went for a walk Sammy," she teased wrapping her arms around the taller man. "No need to worry about me." She whispered kissing his lips.

"I'm not worried." He murmured kissing back and making her chuckle.

Her chuckle soon turned into a moan as he deepened the kiss and cupped her ass cheeks. But as soon as it started it was over when Dean opened the door and a somewhat familiar man entered.

"Don't you lovebirds ever get enough?" Dean grumbled good naturally, making the pair laugh. "Ari this is Shane, Shane is our Zombie."

"You look familiar." Ari said as she shook the man's hand. "Have we met before?"

"I wouldn't know I'm afraid." He confessed scratching the nape of his neck. "I have a problem with my memory." He confessed getting a sympathetic nod from the girl.

"Well let's eat, I got food enough for two Dean's." She joked making said man give a shout of indignation.

As soon as they finished eating, Shane excused himself claiming that he was tired. Leaving the trio to clean up and discuss further about the case. Half an hour in Ari fell asleep prompting Sam to tuck her in, while Dean watched on in silence as his brother brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before going back to the table.

Dean was about to confess what he did to his brother when a crashing sound came from the room next door where Shane slept. They quickly burst through the door and found a woman wearing all leather and welding a dagger attacking Shane, who fought back just as strongly. When the brothers went to help him the woman blasted them away. The brothers get back up and meanwhile Ari has already joined them fully awake and holding a welding a gun. As soon as she stepped into the room the mysterious woman glanced at her and froze, she moved as if she was going to grab Ari when Shane slammed her against the wall and pointed her own blade against her cheek.

"Who are you?" He demanded digging the blade into her neck but not cutting.

"Now I'm your worst enemy." She touched the blade and with a final glance towards a frozen Ari and Shane she disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Asked Dean glancing worriedly at a shaking Ari. "Have you met her before Ari?"

Ari silently shook her head before bolting towards her room. Sam went to follow he but a grunt coming from Shane stopped him. Shane was holding his left arm and fell to his knees gasping.

"Hey, buddy, you ok?" Sam asked moving slowly towards him.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." He requests panting. "I've never been in a fight in my whole life." Suddenly he jerks and falls on the floor as if he can't breath.

"Hey, whoa. Is he having a heart attack?" Dean asks slightly freaking out.

"Should we call 911?" Looking at Dean who was making him freak out more.

"And tell them what? That the dead guy we stole from the morgue is alive and having a coronary?" He looked at his usually smarter brother incredulously.

"So what? We just wait for him to wake up?" Dean grunted in agreement and Sam rushed to help his brother lift Shane onto the bed.

"I'm going to check on Ari." Sam murmured already moving towards the door, he glanced inside and found that she was already asleep. So he just kissed her softly and went back to his brother not noticing the electric green eyes opening and following after him until he closed the door. He sat down next to Dean and reassured him that Ari was fine and just sleeping.

As they were waiting for Shane to wake up a knock came on the door. Dean looked from his brother to the still dead Shane and got up, taking out his gun and pressing it against the door before opening it.

"May I help you?" Dean asks looking at the admittedly pretty woman.

"Agent Bonham?" She asked her expression desperate.

"And you are?"

"This is gonna sound crazy but," She took a deep breath. "I'm looking for a corpse that went missing today." She showed him the newspaper she had with her. "The coroner said that you were the last to see him."

Dean glanced at his brother who was standing behind the door and gave him a nod.

"Uh, this is Agent Jones." He said when Sam stood next to him.

"Why are you looking for our John Doe?" Sam asked looking at the mother and son duo.

"Well, his name is Shane." She admitted looking between them. "I'm the mother of his son." She smiled down at the mentioned boy.

They lead the mother and son towards the picnic tables and swings outside. Oliver went and played on the swing while Sam and Dean sat at one of the picnic tables with Hayley.

"When I was younger, I had friends that wanted to climb this mountain in Europe," Hayley began her eyes on her son. "and I thought it sounded exciting, so... I joined them." She admitted looking at the brothers.

As Hayley was telling them her story with Shane and later on with Oliver, Shane walked out of the motel room.

"Hayley?" He asked surprised.

"Hello Shane," she greets and walk over to him while calling Oliver to her. "This is Oliver.

Dean and Sam got up and left the trio to their own.

"I'm gonna go check and see if Ari woke up yet." Sam informed his brother and got a nod back.

"Honey," Sam called out softly when he entered the room, the bed looked made up and the shower wasn't turned on but he still checked the bathroom. Ari was nowhere to be seen, he found a note on the bedside table claiming that Ari had something important to do and she would call them when she was done.

Sam slowly got out of the room and went to stand next to Dean who was resting against the railing.

"She still asleep?" Dean asked prompting Sam to hand over the note left by Ari. "Huh." He hummed before pulling out his phone and calling Ari and going straight to voicemail, he shock his head at Sam's expectant look. "Voicemail." He clarified.

 ---------

Ari was running again, she couldn't believe that after all this time of her hiding they found her and by accident! A part of her was reprimanding her for leaving the brothers sitting ducks, not knowing what they were up against. She consoled herself that the boys stopped an apocalypse they can handle this.

She rode the motorcycle that she snatched at the first sight of it and rode towards the bunker.

As soon as she entered the bunker she went straight to her room and shutting the door behind her. She searched for a bowl and cutting her forearm.

"As chytheí aíma mou me prostatév̱ei apó to dikó mou aíma." She whispered as her blood fell into the bowl and glowing for a moment when she finished her blessing.

By the time she was done she was exhausted and fell backwards on the bed falling into a restless sleep.

By the time that the brothers and company reached the bunker loud music was coming from the direction of Ari's door.

"Seems like she's back." Dean pointed to the bag Ari always had with her, making Sam move hurriedly towards the loud music.

"Ari!" He yelled through the door knocking loudly. "Open up!"

The door opened a sliver and Ari peeked through it. 

"Yes?" She asked, making Sam frown at her. 

"Where were you?" He asked agitated when she still haven't opened the door fully. "Is that blood?" He freaked out when he glanced at the walls behind her and he quickly pushed the door open and looked in awe at the many unknown symbols and runes painted all over the walls in blood. "What?" He turned and looked at the still Ari in shock.

"They're for protection." She stated simply. "You don't know what you stumbled onto with Shane." She glared at Sam and went to lay on the bed.

"You mean Prometheus, we found out about it." Sam said looking at the reclining Ari. "We're trying to summon Zeus and make him undo the curse, because it has somehow transferred to Shane's son."

"Pffft," Ari scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that." She then glared at him and told him to get out.

"Dude, I don't know what's wrong with her." Sam said frustrated when he met Dean back in the library. "She has these weird symbols in bed all over the room and she says they're for protection, and I just don't know." He groaned burying his head in his hands.

"Let's just focus on the case for now." Dean muttered comfortingly to his brother. 

They easily explained everything to Hayley and found the spell to summon and trap Zeus. All the while Ari hasn't left her room.

They found an abandoned warehouse where they did the spell.

"Stay calm." Dean commanded when after a few minutes nothing happened.

Then suddenly the lights flicker, thunder rolls, a lightning bolt strikes the bowl, thunder crashes, another larger lightning bolt flashes and transforms into a man. Electricity flashes up his arm. He's an older gentleman, gray beard, light brown mustache and hair streaked with gray, very well dressed in a suit and tie. 

"Oh, come now,"He smiles and looks at the people gathered. "Can't we do this civilized?"

It quickly develops into an argument with Zeus not willing to cure the boy until he is let out and the boys not letting him out until he heals Oliver. After a few more minutes of arguing Dean gives up and tells the others to leave. It happened so suddenly, one moment the boys were heading to the door the next Hayley had stepped forwards and broke the devil trap.

"Shall we try this the hard way?" Zeus mocks as he slams his foot on the floor and zapping the men away.

Dean gets up, he has the stake, Sam gives him a nod, the trio stalk up behind Zeus. But suddenly Sam and Dean are tossed back into a cement wall. Artemis standing by the door smirking with her hand up, palm out, holding them in place.

"Balls." Grunts Dean.

Zeus laughs. "I see you have met my daughter?" He asks with a sneer. "This is the son of Prometheus?" He asks turning back towards Hayley. "I must admit, I could never have conceived such a horrible fate for such a beautiful child. Just goes to show, we must all leave room for happy accidents." He chimes happily.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Hayley asked nervously clutching her son tightly.

"Tell me, has Prometheus experienced the child's death yet?" Zeus asks getting a nod from Hayley. "How did he take it? Did he hurt?" Another nod. "Good." He then turns to Prometheus and zaps him with lightning making him fall to his knees. "Imagine a thousand children all dying in unison." Zeus holds him there with his fingers still extended. "Only then would you understand my pain. But we can't always have what we want, so..." He turns towards Oliver. "One will have to do." He says almost mournfully.

Before he could even move one step the doors burst open and Ari strides in, dressed somewhat similarly to Artemis except for the bolt necklace. A familiar Ruby studded dagger in her hand.

"You ok?" She glances at the brothers before turning her glowing green eyes towards a frozen Zeus. 

"Arete." Zeus breathes eyes wide looking at the green eyed figure in shock.

Ari grunts, shaking the green Lightning running down her hair as if it was a parts of it.

"Hello father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Just so you know, I won't be able to write the next chapter if you kill me so, don't kill me?
> 
> Arete is a Greek name that means 'Gracfully Perfect.' And you say it like. A-ree-tai.
> 
> What Ari wore on hers and Sam's date:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=157883922
> 
> Ari's outfit at the end:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=14004528&.svc=copypaste&id=158885270


	6. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important that you listen to "All I Want by Deanna Johnson"

“Arete.” Zeus breathes eyes wide looking at the green eyed figure.

Ari grunts, shaking the green lightning running down her hair as if it were a part of it.

“Hello, father.”

000000000000000000000000

“Hello, father.”

“My daughter finally has come to me.” Zeus smiled raising his arms as if to embrace her.

“Your daughter?” Both brothers exclaimed from behind her but she barely spared them a glance.

“I’m not here to greet you,” She sneered. “I’m here to make a deal with you.”

“A deal?” He asked crossing his arms behind his back. “Intriguing.”

“First, I want you to release the brothers.” She glanced at Artemis then to Zeus. Zeus nodded towards Artemis, making her release the brothers.

“My deal is this and it’s not negotiable.” She glared at him, lightning running down her arms showing her power. “I want you to release their curse.” She pointed towards Shane and his son.

“In exchange for what?”

“I will go with you, and I will stop hiding.” Her eyes never leaving her fathers.

“Ari you can’t!” The brothers exclaimed moving towards her.

Before they could try and stop her, Zeus accepted her deal. He lifted his hand towards the trio a glow surrounded the father and son. “It’s done.” He raised his hand for her to take it. Ari moved towards him, but before she reached him both brothers jumped to stop her making Zeus lift his hand and pin them to the wall.

“Let them go.” Ari hissed at him moving forward threateningly.

“How fascinating!” Zeus laughed mockingly. “Two mortals ensnared by my beautiful daughter.”

Sam turned his head towards Dean who was avoiding looking at him.

“You didn’t know?” Zeus smirked at him. “Your brother is in love with your lover. Isn’t that hilarious.” He chuckled.

“It doesn’t matter either way.” She looked at the brothers with tears in her eyes. “You have me now.” Zeus let the brothers go and took a hold of Ari’s arm. He nodded at Artemis to go and was about to flash out when Ari stopped him.

“Can I have a few minutes alone? Please?” She begged her eyes not leaving the boys.

“And what is there that assures me that you won’t run?” He glared at her. She sighed and removed her protective cuff that she always wore on her left wrist and gave it to him.

“Now you can find me anywhere.” She shrugged his hand off and moved a step away from him. He grunted and flashed out but not before sneering at the two brothers. The trio stood in silence before Ari broke it.

“I’m sorry.” She looked from Sam to Dean. “I wanted to tell you..”

“Then why didn’t you?” Sam interrupted her. “Was it that easy to you? Lying to us?”

“No!” She exclaimed. “I never lied! Everything I told you was the truth, I just held back a bit.”

“Then tell us the full truth, don’t keep anything to yourself!” Dean intoned his face expressionless.

“It happened when I was seven, two years before I met Bryant.” She turned away from them and closed her eyes. “One minute I was aching after a beating from my aunt the next a shock of electricity ran through my whole body, and it didn’t hurt anymore I was healed.” She sighed and sat down against a wall. “I was a kid I didn’t know anything, I couldn’t control it. It just happened when ever I’m mad or sad or hurt, it’s wasn't until I met my godfather that I knew.”

“Knew what?” Sam asked moving closer trying to comfort her.

“I’m the daughter of Zeus.” She moved her hair aside and showed them the mark behind her ear. “My godfather had a journal written by my mother, in it she wrote about this handsome man she met when her and her husband were having a break and she met Zeus though she didn’t know it at the time, nine months later she had me.” She drew her knees up and hugged them. “Zeus came back when she had me, he wanted to take me but she wouldn’t have it and they ran away. Remember when I told you that my aunt tried cursing my mother many times but nothing happened?” she turned her too green eyes on the brothers and they nodded. “That was me, the power of a demigod.” She snorted. “And now after so many years of running and hiding, my time is up.”

“We can hide you.” Sam pleaded. “All those runes you drew can hide you, we will run where ever!”

“But you can’t.” She got up and moved away from them. “I can’t risk him hurting you two, and besides he has my protection cuff. Without it I have no chance.”

“So you're just gonna leave, is that it.” Dean scoffed turning away from her.

“I tried to hide it for as long as I could, tried to live and be free.” She gave a breathless laugh. “Now, now I become his prisoner.”

Sam tried pleading with her but she silenced him with a kiss.

“I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you.” She whispered while cupping his cheeks with her small hands. “I fell in love with you Sam.”

“I fell in love with you too.” He whispered voice chocked up. “Goodbye Sam.” She gave him a final kiss before she turned to Dean and moved towards him.

“You know I thought that it was an impulsive thing you did that day, I never thought that you would have fallen in love with me.”

“I did.” Dean admitted keeping his eyes on Ari and never straying. “I don’t know when it happened but it did, and I don’t regret it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, she gasped when instead Dean pulled her into a deep kiss. “Goodbye Dean.” She breathed against his lips.

“I don’t know if we’ll ever meet again but.....” She turned towards Sam who had his back turned to them. “I want you to have this.” She took off her lightning bolt necklace and gave it to him. “If you’re ever in need of help. I’ll try my hardest to answer.” She gave him one last smile before she stepped back and flashed away before he could do anything to stop her.

“Look Sammy...”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He snapped back at Dean and left the warehouse, Dean following behind him silent. When they reached the bunker Sam quickly moved towards Ari’s room and slammed the door behind him making Dean sigh and move towards his room closing the door silently behind him.

Sam sat on the bed he shared with Ari his hand fiddling with the necklace Ari gave him, he scoffed softly he should have expected this. When have they ever had the happily ever after, they were cursed to lose everyone that they ever cared about so what does one more matter. He choked down a sob as he looked around the room that he has shared with Ari ever since they got together, her things were everywhere and he can't believe that he let her walk away. He should have stopped her. Tears fell down his face as he lay down and buried his face in the pillows that were filled with her scent, how will he get through this?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude and that's why it's short. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Review!


	7. Reunited

It now has been three months since Ari left and left them.... him alone. He did the trials and almost died, the angels have fallen and still no sign of her anywhere. But still Sam would still sit in her -their- room and just, sit. There were days where he couldn’t look at his brother in the face, why didn’t he notice that his brother was in love with Ari too, maybe he had noticed but didn’t want to believe that his own brother would do that to him.

“Hey.” Kevin peeked into the room startling Sam and looked around at all the symbols in awe. “Whose room is this?”

“Nobody.” He slowly got up and wore the bolt necklace before herding Kevin out the room and closing the door behind him. “What’s up?”

“Dean told me to call you.” He murmured his eyes still on the room. “What’re all those symbols?”

“They are protection symbols and runes, they’re written in ancient greek.” Sam answers softly.

“You know ancient greek?!” Kevin exclaimed.

“No.” Sam simply answered before heading towards Dean and ending the conversation with Kevin. “What’s up Dean?” 

“We got a demon case in San Diego, California.” Dean answered as he scrolled down on the lap-top. “An abandoned bus with three dead people inside parked in a navel base.” 

“What are we waiting for then?” 

They made their way to the site of the crime in record time dressed as FBI agents and not without complications they found that Abaddon was responsible.  
They were making their way to the bunker when Sam got a call from a panicking Kevin.

“Kevin, slow down.” Sam tried to calm the frantic prophet. “What did she tell you?”

“She gave me these coordinates.” He said taking a deep breath. “Along with two names, Irv Franklin and Tracy Bell.”

“Irv’s a friend, don’t know Tracy.” Dean mused.

“The lady said they were hunters.” He explained. “And that she would kill them if you didn’t save them.”

“We heard that song before. Dig up everything the Men of Letters have on Knights of Hell.”

“Knights of Hell?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, there one of the baddest hell has to offer.” Dean answered. “Find a way to kill it. Permanently.”

“Thanks Kevin.” Sam hangs up after they get their confirmation from Kevin. “You know this is a trap, right?”

“Yep.”

The boys reach Eugene, Oregon around midday to find a contaminated ghost town.

“The hell happened here?” Dean exclaimed, looking around.

“Local chemical plant sprung a leak, years ago.” Sam answered, shielding his eyes from the sun. “They evacuated three square blocks.”

“Wait, so this whole place is poison?!” Dean quickly covers his crotch making Sam chuckle.

“That’s not gonna help.”

“Doesn’t hurt.” He shrugs.

They look around for a few minutes before finding a diner and find the two hunter bound and gagged inside. The brothers quickly move and unbound them but not before splashing holy water to make sure that their not possessed.

“Happy?” Says Tracy mockingly.

“Sorry about that.” Dean smiles sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Irv comforts. “Last thing you need is us popping black eyes.”

“Alright we got everything we need.” Dean musses while looking through what they have. 

“They’re coming.” Sam warns from where he’s looking out the window.

“So, what’s the plan?” Irv asks.

After separating in two, Sam and Irv and Dean and Tracy. They slowly crept around the empty buildings looking for the demons.

It quickly escalated from there with Irv dead, Sam surrounded by two demons and Dean facing Abaddon while Tracy went to get the Impala.

Sam was fighting off the two demons when the third arrived.

“Cool, I didn’t miss the best part.” He smirked at Sam making him brace himself.

Suddenly a black and green blur moved quickly and threw one of the demons away before electrocuting the other two and threw them against the wall, killing them. Before Sam could even speak the first demon lunged at the figure and was stabbed by a black dagger making the demon flash and fall.

Sam stood frozen looking at the figure that had it’s back to him, it was a girl. She was wearing leather pants and boots and a black halter lace crop top, her hair was wavy, long and completely green and she wore a gold olive leaves diadem on her head. 

“Ari?” He breathed, the name hasn’t been uttered by him for over three months. She turned her head slightly towards him before moving out the door quickly and he hurried after her afraid that she would disappear. 

“ABADDON.” She shouted before green electric wings sprouted from her back and she jumped towards the red haired Knight of Hell and throwing her away from a shocked Dean. 

Abaddon slammed hard against an abandoned building and fell on the ground, she raised her head and for the first time the boys saw real fear in her eyes while she looked to Ari who was menacingly approaching her, but before Ari could reach her she disappeared making Ari yell in rage.

“NO!” Ari yelled running to where she disappeared. “Fuck!”

“Ari?” Sam called making her freeze and half way turn to look at them and shrug her shoulders making her wings bleed back into her back to show two green electric wings tattoo. 

“Hello Sam, Dean.” She greeted turning fully towards them making Sam move closer to her and for Dean to hold himself back from doing the same thing. 

“Hi.” Sam said breathless, cupping her face with both hands and looking at her face memorising it again before hugging her tightly afraid that she would leave again. “You’re back.” He breathed against her hair before pulling back to kiss her deeply.

She kissed back for a moment before abruptly pulling back and frowning at him and looking into his eyes for a minute before glaring at him and sending a shock through his body making his sight go black.

Dean shouted from where Ari was electrocuting his brother and he moved quickly towards the pair when Sam fell.

“Show yourself!” Dean froze when he heard her yelling at Sam’s unconscious figure.

Ari stepped back when Sam opened his eyes and they flashed blue before he stood up and faced her.

“I mean him no harm, Arete daughter of Zeus.” Ezekiel intoned in Sam’s voice. “I’m merely healing him.”

She glared at him before turning towards Dean.

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” She accused Dean making him huff.

“Fuck you!” He exclaimed. “You have no business accusing me when you were the one who left!” 

“I didn’t have a choice,” She yelled back. “Or would you have liked it if two innocents died.”

“Whatever,” He huffed. “I did what I had to do to keep my brother alive, no thanks to you.”

“Go fuck yourself Dean.” She spat at him before turning back to Ezekiel. “Get out of him now.” She threatened electricity running down her arms.

“I cannot.” He confessed. “If I do both of us will perish.” Making her growl.

“Bring back Sam. Now.”

Sam suddenly collapsed making both Ari and Dean rush to him.

“Sammy.” She breathed cupping his face. “Sam, wake up.”

“What happened?” Sam gasped and looked from his brother to Ari. 

“A demon came from behind you and Ari handled him.” Dean told him his eyes pleading with Ari to not say anything to Sam making her grimace and caress Sam’s cheek.

“Hey.” She smiled softly at him making him smile and hug her tightly.

“I’m glad your back.” He whispered, kissing her cheek. “How that you’re back?” 

She was about to answer but the rumble of the Impala made them turn to where Tracy was driving it over.

“Hey, you ok?” She asks them as she gets out of the Impala.

“More or less, yeah.” Sam grimaces and stands with the help of his brother and Ari, he keeps his arm around Ari even though he can stand perfectly on his own.

“Who is she?” She asks nodding towards Ari.

“A friend.” Dean grunts moving towards his baby. “You missed the party.”

“Lucky me I guess.” She shrugs and they move torrid the car with Dean and Tracy in the front and Sam and Ari in the backseat.

“Yeah, lucky.” Dean mutters looking in the rearview mirror at Ari who was being held tightly by his brother before focusing on the road, nobody noticed except for Sam.

They dropped Tracy off at the nearest bus stop before grabbing some food and drinks before heading to the bunker.

“Kevin?” Dean called when he got into the bunker a bucket of chicken and a bottle of prune juice in his hands.

“Is Kevin the little prophet?” Ari asked Sam making him nod before he too called out his name.

The place looked deserted. Sam and Dean shared a look over Ari’s head and quickly headed towards the basement, Ari following behind.

They opened the cript where Crowley was held and was clearly beat up.

“Who worked you up?” “You have a demon here?” Dean and Ari asked respectively.

“Well hello gorgeous.” Crowley completely ignored Dean and his eyes ran over Ari appraisingly. “I don’t believe we ever met darling, I’m Crowley the King of Hell.”

“Charmed.” She smirked when he flinched when electricity ran over her body.

“Electric.” He drawled making her huff before she went to lean against the wall and leaving the boys to it and leaves when they do.

She was sitting with Dean in the library when Dean walked in with an asian kid trailing behind him and she stood to introduce herself.

“Hello.” She greeted softly making him look at her surprised.

“Umm... Hi?” He looked from her to the brothers and his eyes widened when she sat on Sam’s lap.

“Kevin this is Ari.” Sam introduced wrapping his arm around her waist. “Love this is the prophet we told you about.” He said making her nod.

“Is that it?” Kevin asked incredulous, making them chuckle.

“Ari is a hunter we met half a year ago.” Dean explained. “Her godfather was a Man of Letters.”

“And she is sitting in Sam’s lap because there were no available chairs?” He mocked.

“No,” Sam answered before smiling at Ari which she returned and he twirled a lock of her green hair in his hand. “We just fell in love.” 

“So that room with the symbols was hers?” He asked.

“You kept my room?” She asked Sam and smiled when he nodded and kissed him softly.

Only Kevin noticed Dean’s pained face when the pair kissed.

Their problems weren’t fixed and Ari’s reappearance wasn’t explained. But they just basked in the happy moment of being reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari is back! But the relationship with Dean is broken, what will he do? 
> 
> P.S. Please comment if you liked the chapter, because with the lack of response I'm feeling that I should put it on hold and work on my other pics.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. To Reunite 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but due to my broken Mac book I couldn't write anything unless I write it on my iPad and you could imagine the horror of that.
> 
> Finally I gave up on fixing it for now on account of my busy schedule I went back to write on my old Hp laptop.

Ari laid in Sam's arms that night trying to memories his face after she spent so long on Mount Olympus. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck trying to imprint his scent, she had missed him so much, she was so into it that she didn't even realize she was falling asleep.

Sam woke up at his usual time but before he got up he felt a weight on his chest and after a minute of panicking he slowly looked down and saw Ari's face, her breath caressing his face. He laid there frozen with wide eyes not believing that yesterday wasn't a dream and that she really was back. He slowly moved his face and brushed their lips together just to be sure making her sigh his name in her sleep. He watched mesmerized as she fluttered her green eyes open and smiled when she met his eyes.

"Good morning." She breathed snuggling closer to him.

Sam snapped quickly flipping them so that she was under him with his body covering hers. He looked down at her for a moment before leaning down and claiming her lips with his, making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She hooked her toes in the waist band of his boxers and lowered them down making Sam pull back and look at her while she smirked at him. He groaned before crushing their lips together, his hands tearing the shirt she had on and throwing it aside before putting his hands under her knees and thrust into her roughly making her moan loudly at the sudden move.

"Fuck, Sam........ faster." She pleaded against his lips, shouting wordlessly when he almost pent her in half as he complied.

Ari gave a last shout of Sam's name before climaxing twice at the same time and pulling Sam with he as her walls clinched around his cock.

He collapsed on top of her, his hands caressed down her thighs while his mouth was leaving one last mark on her neck.

"That was........ fuck that was amazing." She finally breathed out making him chuckle against her neck before raising his head and kissing her softly and pulled out of her the pulled her with him as he laid on his back with her on chest and one of her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I really missed this." She breathed softly, her lips caressing his collarbone.

"Me too," He replied, his hand running up and down her back and tingling when his fingers ran over her tattoos. "It was the longest three months of my life."

Sam looked down to check if she fell asleep when she didn't say anything and found her crying softly, he quickly sat down and hugged her tightly.

"Ari, what's wrong?" He asked when she cried harder, his hands running up and down her back to try and calm her.

"Sam," She whispered and raised her head to look into his eyes. "It wasn't three months for me."

His hands froze on her back and he looked down at her in shock.

"Sam, it's been six years for me." 

"What?" He whispered, not knowing how to react.

"Time runs differently on Mount Olympus, your three months were my six years." She hugged him tightly making him wrap his arms tighter around her.

Sam couldn't imagine how it was for her, if he was miserable for three months then what was it like for her.

He looked down when she started to fidget.

"What's wrong?" 

"I feel sticky." She crinkled her nose in disgust making him chuckle before he got up and lifted her up in his arms before heading to the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Dean pours himself a cup of coffee trying to wake himself up and shuffles to the main room to see his always up brother, he heads to the library when he doesn't find anyone there.

"Sam! You here?" No sooner than he calls the bunker door opens and Sam and Ari walk in laughing before they notice him.

"Hey! Morning." Sam greets when he notices Dean, while Ari just nods at him.

"You've been outside already." Dean says as he checks his watch, trying not to let Ari giving him the cold shoulder bother him.

"Yeah. We woke up, went for a run - beautiful sunrise." He turns to Ari and smiles. "Anyways, cleaned up, went and got breakfast, I even got you real bacon and eggs, extra grease." He grimaced for a sec at Ari making her chuckle before turning to Dean and putting the container on the table.

"Mm, perfect." He opened the container and took a whiff of the food before looking back at Sam suddenly. "Wait. You went running?"

Before Sam could answer Ari's phone rang, making her take it out after glancing between the two brothers.

"Hello?" She answered before quickly moving the phone away from her ear when the man shouted her name.

"Harry!" The man yelled making Ari wince and the boys to frown. "Where the fuck have you been?!"

"Daddy?" She asked timidly, the brothers looked at each other before looking wide eyed at Ari.

"I have been calling for the past three months and not once have you answered!" He shouted before his voice wavered. "I thought you died."

"It's a long story, but I swear to you that I am perfectly fine." She promised, before she stood and moved away from the boys towards her room.

"Yeah, that doesn't comfort me at all." He drawled. "I'm already in the U.S. where are you so I can come meet you?"

"You're in America?!" She exclaimed.

"I just said that." She could hear him roll his eyes. "I'm in Kansas to be exact."

"That's not far from me." She looked at her watch. "Send me you're location and I'll meet you there."

She hung up after he agreed and walked back towards the boys in time to hear Dean demand Sam back. She grit her teeth not knowing what to do in this situation, she knew that Dean only had good intentions but she couldn't help feeling angry at the way he handled it.

"I mean, Cas is human now. " Sam said and leaned back in his chair. "It's gonna take him a lot longer to travel."

"I'm gonna get a whiplash." Dean muttered to himself.

"Whose Cas?" Ari asked when Sam looked at Dean puzzled.

"Oh!" Sam looked at her in surprise. "I forgot that you actually never met him."

Ari raised an eyebrow at Dean when he thanked her for diverting Sam's attention.

"Cas is a friend of ours, an angel." Dean sighed looking away from those piercing eyes.

"Is he the angel that pulled you......." She trailed off when Dean nodded.

"What was that call about?" Sam asked trying to lift the mood.

"That was Bryant," She ran a hand through her hair before looking between the brothers. "He's here and I'm gonna go pick him up. Is it ok with you guys if I bring him here?"

The boys agreed and she thanked them before giving Sam a kiss and saying goodbye to Dean.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Ari about four hours to reach Kansas City where Bryant was add a few minutes. She parked at the motel that he mentioned before moving towards the room he was staying in. She knocked twice before the door opened a sliver, she already knew the drill and opened the door further, stepping over the salt line and walking through the devils trap, a cough came from the bathroom door at the side where Bryant stood, her eyes filled with tears that were hard to contain. She hasn't seen the man in over six years, the man who was by every right her father except for blood.

She moved a step towards him before she was stopped when he threw a silver dagger towards her, she understood his meaning and cut herself a little with it. No more that a drop welled before she found herself in his tight embrace and she couldn't hold back her tears, she sobbed in his arms like she hasn't done in a long time.

Bryant didn't say anything just held her and kissed her forehead like a father would, until she finally calmed down and started to tell him everything that happened, from when she first met the Winchester brothers to when she left with Zeus.

"Damn kiddo," He stood up when she released him and started to pace across the room. "You should have told me."

"I didn't have time." She hiccuped, voice rough from crying.

"How are you back now?"

"He has leverage on me now." She looked down before looking up meeting Bryant's blue eyes. 

"What leverage?" He asked in trepidation.

"First you have to know that I had no idea." She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. "I didn't figure out until later that I was pregnant."

"What?" Bryant asked in shock sitting down before he passed out.

"I have a baby girl, who's five and a half years old." She took out a mirror from his bag and before whispering to it in Greek.

"Mummy!" A voice came from the mirror in her hand which she turned slightly towards Bryant, he gasped when he saw the image of a five year old girl with light brown hair in ringlets and green eyes that were mixed with hazel unlike Ari's pure green eyes. She was a beautiful baby with cherub plumb rosy cheeks and pale skin like her mothers.

"Harry?" Bryant turn to his daughter wide eyed before they rolled in his head and he passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Bryant finally woke up and she explained everything that happened in Mount Olympus. They gathered his stuff and got in her car and were soon on their way towards the bunker.

"So," He started, frowning but his eyes were on the road. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell him?" He meant Sam, she knew.

"Not yet." She glanced at him briefly before turning her eyes at the road. "I already told you why."

"Yes, an angel is possessing him until he heals completely, blah, blah, blah." He huffed, before looking at him pointedly. "You do know that won't save you when he does find out."

"I know, but I have to think about my baby first." 

"You're making a big mistake kiddo, but I'd like to think that I raised well enough that you can handle anything." He ruffled her hair making her huff in indignation. 

"Stop that." She glared at him, before giving him a grin.

"I do have one question though." He looked at her in contemplation. "What happened to your hair?"

Ari looked at him for a second before bursting.

"Never change, dad."

"I was serious!"

"It's because of my powers." She explained, lifting her hand and showing him the electric currents running through her fingers. "Before when I suppressed it so that He won't find me, I only used it when I was seriously injured, that's why I only had some green strands in my hair." She closed he hand and the currents disappeared. "He taught me how to use it and control it, the more I did, it turned fully green."

"What if your powers grow more then?"

She moved her hand to the back of her head and pulled a strand that was half white.

"It will start to turn white."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence both thinking about what's to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so brilliant." Bryant breathed as he walked down the stair and into the main room. "This is bloody fantastic."

"I know, right?" She smirked at him before calling out to the brothers. "Looks like no one is here." 

She took out her cellphone while Bry went looking around.

"Hello, Sam?"

"Hey, babe. What's up?" He answered.

"Where are you guys? Bryant is here." 

"Oh!" There were muffled sounds for a minute, where Sam was clearly talking to Dean. "We're looking for Cas, we think that he may be in trouble."

"When are you going back?" She silently sighed, after her talk with Bryant she wanted to be in his arms.

"We don't know but maybe tomorrow, Dean says."

"Ok." She sighed out loud. "Say hi to Dean and you guys be careful, ok?"

"Will do, bye." She could tell by his voice that he was smiling and she barely withheld a giggle and hung up after she said her goodbys.

"So, where are your lover boys?" Bryant asked breaking her gaze from her phone.

"Just the one dad." She rolled her eyes at him before moving towards the rooms to find him one.

"I'm not so sure about that." He drawled as he followed her, picking a room that was far away from hers, he wasn't taking any chances, no one can say that he hasn't learn from his mistakes.

"What do you mean by that?" She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow making him shrug before kicking her out and closing the door, but not before she heard him say 'Figure it out!'

She sighed before going to her room and crashing on the bed, the next few days are going to be quite stressful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Tomorrow became the next day when the boys showed up with a gruff looking man walking behind them, she and Bryant were already sitting in the main room trying to figure out how to get her daughter away from Zeus.

"You're back." She beamed when they walked in and got up to hug Sam before hugging Dean after a few seconds of hesitating.

Bryant was the only one to notice the look of relief on his face when she did that and that's because he was paying attention.

"Guys this is my Dad." She pulled Sam by the hand and made Dean follow. "Bryant these are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Hello, sir." Sam the perfect boyfriend, Dean huffed in his head as Sam offered his hand to be shaken and noticed his brother flinch softly as Bryant shook his hand a little too tightly.

"Nice to meet you." Bryant drawled in his best Dad voice as he looked up and down the very tall man before looking back towards Dean.

"And you must be Dean." He smirked before shaking his hand and gave an impressed half smirk when he tightened his hand back.

"Pleasure." He grunted before turning to Cas who was looking at all of then in interest.

"Ari this is Castiel, Cas meet Ari." Dean introduced and stared in shock when Cas actually smiled at her before shaking her hand.

"I'm glad to finally meet the one that made Dean love again." 

Ari gaped at him as Sam choked from beside her and Dean looked at Cas as if he has lost his mind, all the while Bryant was smirking with a knowing glint in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Made a few changes in the first chapter, you can reread it or leave it if you want. But I advise you to read it. What do you guys think? Should I leave it or continue? Review!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
